Yosei
by Gie
Summary: One day, while digging for ore at a worksite, Bulma discovers an underground room filled with... *grin* 10-6-01 Chapter 8!! We learn a little about the new yosei/fae, and some WAFFy moments with the Briefs family! WAAIII!!
1. Discoveries

Ohiayo, minna! Here's a new story I've come up with--Let me know if you like it so far--if it intrigues you in any way. ^_^ This is in no relation to ATTR or anything else I've written. It will more than likely end up being another epic--sigh--that's all I seem to be able to do. But you're not complainin, are ya? *grin* Gie-chan Yosei 

By: Gie (phowah@cs.com) 

Disclaimer: The characters within belong to the ever-blessed Toriyama Akira,   
and lots of companies that I prefer not to name. The character of Tan'ne and   
other assorted characters that may appear later, are mine. 

Timeline: This little dream of mine takes place after the end of DBZ--but I am   
disregarding DB-GT. I do not care for that plot-line, so I will not use it. Writer's   
prerogative, ne? 

Yosei 

Bulma sat on a large rock, watching the construction crews dig up the ground   
with disinterest. Her sky-blue eyes glazed over as the mundane work did little to   
stir her genius mind. 'Why is it again that I am out here, in the middle of nowhere,   
watching some males play around in the dirt? Isn't this the reason why I delegate   
tasks to junior executives? So I wouldn't have to do put up with these menial   
tasks?' She sighed and pushed her toe into the ground. She really didn't want to   
be here. Not when she could be home enjoying the day with her family. 

"But both Trunks and Bra are at school. And Vejiita is playing in his gravity   
room. So I'd be all alone anyway--might as well spend it with a bunch of dirt, ne?"   
She sighed once again and jumped off her rock, stretching her cramped muscles.   
She signaled to the foreman in charge, a hulking man with a weathered face and a   
bright orange hard-hat on. "Tokuei-san, come here, please?" She called out over   
the loud machinery. 

The supervisor waved back, and walking away from a man in an identical hat,   
approached the petite female. "Hai, Briefs-san?" 

She smiled slightly. "Have you accomplished what you needed to do today?   
Have you found what we're looking for?" 

Tokuei shook his head. "Not yet, Briefs-san. The special ore you require in   
this part of the area is fairly sparse. But one of my associates thinks that we   
might hit a vein soon." 

Bulma nodded, a tired look crossing her face. "All right. Just keep looking.   
My scouters reported that the ore is here, just hiding really well. We need it to   
complete production on our Spaceship line. It's some of the hardest material on   
Chikyuu, and is perfect to line the hulls." 

Tokuei nodded, a knowing smile crinkling up the corners of his eyes. "I   
understand, Briefs-san If you want, you can leave. I can call you if we strike   
pay-dirt." 

Bulma smiled, a relieved look crossing her face. "You read my mind,   
Tokuei-san. I was getting rather bored. I'll clean up my mess and then take off.   
You have my cell number, ne?" 

Tokuei nodded. "Right. I'll let you know of our progress. Don't worry,   
Briefs-san. We'll find your ore for you. You have the best in the business on the   
job." 

Bulma chuckled. "I realize that. Otherwise I would not have hired you."   
She waved and turned to the Capsule house she had set up as a mini-office. After   
finishing up a few loose items, she encapsulated the small dome and threw out   
another, creating a small hover-jet appear in its custom 'poof' of smoke. 

As she was getting in the hover-jet, a loud yell caught her attention. She   
looked up and saw Tokuei running toward her, arms flailing wildly, and yelling loudly. 

She stepped out of the jet quickly, an excited look crossing her face.   
Finally, some action! "Did you find it? The ore? Have you struck the main vein?" 

Tokuei finally came up to her, chest heaving. "No--not exactly." 

"Then what? What's got you so excited?" Her eyebrows knitted together in   
a frown. 

He turned to the hole they dug. "We found something, but we really don't   
know what it is. One of the guys thinks it's a body." 

Her face washed white. "A body? Down there? But you're hundreds of   
meters underground!" 

He nodded. "I know. But you got to see it for yourself." 

She jogged along next to him, and upon reaching the hole they had been   
working on for the past couple of days, peered over the edge. All she saw was the   
metal rigging they had set up to stabilize their hole, and dirt. "Are you sure it's a   
body?" she asked again, a worried look crossing her fine features. 

Tokuei barked out some orders, and a small hovercraft came close. "It's at   
the bottom." He stepped on, and reaching out, helped Bulma on to the small vehicle. 

He explained what happened as they descended. "Several of the men were   
digging off to the side--the ore scouter indicated that there might be a vein out a   
little farther. As they were digging, they broke through into an air pocket--or   
what they thought was an air pocket. Usually, this deep below the surface, there   
are few air pockets, since the soil and layers of sediment fill in. Nut when they   
entered, they discovered it was fairly large--about the size of a room." The small   
craft took a turn, entering the aforementioned branch. After a few feet, the   
stopped, and landed. "It'll be easier to get there if we walk." He explained. 

"So what did your crew find when they entered this 'air pocket?'" She   
glanced around her, taking careful note of the strong metal structure that stood   
between her and a cave in. 

"Well, take a look for yourself, Briefs-san." He stopped suddenly, pointing   
to the walls of dirt, which seemed, in the sparse lighting, a darker shade of--dirt.   
"When the men discovered the color change, they thought they had struck the vein.   
Then they broke into the room." He indicated with his head, the small alcove ahead   
of them. 

Bulma turned on the flashlight that she held and shined it within the small   
area. She carefully stepped inside, Tokuei next to her, his own flashlight in his   
hand. What she saw stunned her. It definitely was no ordinary 'air pocket.' The   
'room' was fairly large, about 4 meters tall, and 10 meters wide. It was definitely   
not made by the crews, for there were not metal struts along the walls or ceiling to   
hold it in place. She felt a tingle cross her skin, sending a shiver down her spine as   
she walked past the entryway. 

"Please watch your step, Briefs-san," Tokuei warned. "The body is close to   
you." 

Bulma immediately swung her flashlight to her feet, but not finding anything   
but dirt. She nodded and took a few more tentative steps in, keeping the beam of   
her light on the ground. "Actually, Briefs-san, the body is against the wall." 

Tokuei swung his light next to her, and with an sharp intake of breath,   
illuminated a large, oval-shaped, statue resting against the dirt wall. Bulma gingerly   
stepped closer, her curiosity overtaking her sense of danger. She reached out a   
hand slowly, and placed it on the unknown object. It wasn't a statue at all, actually.   
Whatever it happened to be was wrapped in a soft material. She poked it a few   
times, and to her surprise, it gave way under her finger. "What is it?" she   
breathed. "I thought it was a statue--but it's soft and pliable." She moved her   
hand down, dragging her fingers across the smooth surface. "It almost feels like a   
rubber material of some sort." She abruptly pulled her hand away and backed up   
hurriedly, running to the large frame of Tokuei. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling the small quivers running   
through her small body. "What is it, Briefs-san?" 

She shone her light over the large object, going from top to bottom. When   
she was done, she panned the beam slowly over the rest of the room. Both let out a   
sharp gasp. The entire wall was lined with the same long, oval-shaped creations.   
Although, she noticed critically, most looked damaged in some way. A few seemed   
to be intact, but the light only gave so many details. 

She turned to Tokuei, her eyebrows knit together in concentration. "Get a   
few men in here with some portable lights, and some support beams. I don't want   
the room to collapse on us." She turned abruptly to the entrance way and walked   
out. 

Tokuei followed her silently to the hovercraft, and helped her onto it once   
again. "Briefs-san, if I can ask, what did you feel? What startled you so much?" 

She glanced at him, noting his concerned look. "When I ran my hand down   
the--thing--I..." she trailed off, her eyes staring into space. 

"You what?" he urged her to finish. 

Her eyes cleared and she stared him directly in the face. "I felt heat. It   
was warm. But I also felt a heartbeat, Tokuei-san. It was alive." 


	2. Coming Home

Konban wa, minna! I got a so-so response on the first part of this story--hopefully I'll get a better one...oh well. The first was more of a teaser, I guess. So here's the next part of the story for you all to peruse and enjoy. Someone--and I won't mention it was my Kaasan--who said that Yosei was spelled wrong. Well, it is. It should be Yousei...but I don't like that 'u' in there...so, just picture it in there when you pronounce it. BTW--it's pronounced (YUU*say)--the 'o' is long, like in 'Tousan'. Erg..I guess I gotta add that 'u' in there now...dang....oh well.. R&R Is a writer's best friend! Gie-chan Yosei: Chapter Two 

As soon as Bulma reached clear air, she was on the phone, ordering   
supplies for carrying cases, and hiring extra hands to help with the heavy   
workload ahead. From her first bare glance at the room, there were about   
25 of those...things...down there. Bulma shivered at just the thought of   
what was underground for who knows how long. 'What if it is a new enemy?   
What if it's incubating, waiting to take on another form to take over the   
universe...like Cell?' A deep frown creased her usually smooth features as   
she placed one final call. 

The phone on the other end rang forever and just as she was about   
to hang up and try another number, she heard the distinctive click of a   
pick up. "Moshi moshi, Briefs residence. How can I help you?" A small   
squeaky voice traveled over the airwaves. 

Bulma smiled. "That was a very professional greeting, Bra-chan!" 

A burst of giggles filled Bulma's ear. "Hi, Kaasan! Did I do good?" 

"Yes, Bra-chan, very good. Is your Oniichan home? Or your   
'Tousan?" 

"Hai!" She chirped. 

"Can I talk to one of them, sweetie? It's rather important." 

"Hai!" 

Bulma paused for a minute, hearing nothing on the other line.   
"Bra-chan, can I talk to them now?" 

Bra giggled on the other side of the connection. "Heehee! You   
should have said so, 'Kaasan!" 

Bulma heard the click of being put on hold. She sighed. "You have   
to tell that girl to do everything--she can never take the initiative." 

Finally she heard the annoying music go away. A deep masculine   
voice filled her ears. "What?" 

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oi...you should take lessons from Bra-chan   
on how to answer the phone, Vejiita." 

"I knew it was you. The brat threw me the phone when I was   
coming out of the chamber." He snorted into the receiver. "What do you   
want, Onna?" 

She sighed. Always to the point. "Is Trunks home yet from class?" 

There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "He's headed in   
this direction with Kakarotto's spawn. He'll be here soon. What do you   
want, Onna? You know I hate this thing." 

Bulma chuckled slightly. "Hai, I know. Listen, when Trunks and   
Goten get there, I need you three to come out to the job site I'm at   
working. We found something...weird...and I want you guys to be here." 

"What did you find? Why do you need our protection?" Vejiita's   
voice went deeper as he spoke. Bulma called it his 'worried tones.' Vejiita   
called it 'nonsense--I don't worry about anything.' 

"I'll explain everything I know when you three get here. I'd just   
feel better if someone was here, okay?" 

Vejiita's eyebrows softened slightly--but not enough for anyone to   
notice. If she needed to ask, then she was concerned. "Fine, Onna. As   
long as you don't whine when I get there. You owe me big." He let the   
threat dangle in the air. 

The large knot that seemed to have balled up her intestines began   
to unwind. "Arigatou, Vejiita. I'll make it up to you...tonight." 

"Hmpf. Don't throw sex in my face, Onna. I'll get that no matter   
what." 

Bulma could picture that smug smirk on his face. "That may be--but   
I will wear *the outfit*." She purred softly. 

Vejiita almost dropped the phone. "Fine, Onna. We'll be there as   
soon as the gaki get here. What do I do with the other one?" 

"Bra? Well, I'll call ChiChi, and you can drop her off at her place.   
She can play with Pan." 

"Hn." And with a beep she was disconnected. 

Bulma sighed and let the cell phone dangle in her hand. "That   
man...sometimes..." She let a smirk escape and straightening her posture,   
she walked over to Tokuei. He was talking to a couple of his crew   
members. "Tokuei-san, are the lights and the structure in place?" 

He turned to her and nodded. "Hai, Briefs-san. We have several   
spotlights down there, and the metal support beams are on the ceiling and   
the walls." 

She gave him a happy smile. "Great! You guys are fast workers. I   
appreciate that." 

"Well, we're good at what we do, Briefs-san." 

She nodded back. "Hai." 

Tokuei's bushy eyebrows came together in thought. "Are you going   
to go down there again, Briefs-san? To remove the..." 

She cut him off. "Hai. I want to take a look at what is actually   
down there. I can get better details at Capsule Corp. But I'm not going   
down until my husband and my son get here." 

Tokuei raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to risk them   
down in the cave?" 

Bulma countered with her own thin ridge. "You've never met my   
husband, have you, Tokuei-san?" 

One of the crew members snorted. "I have, You won't have to   
worry about him, Tokuei-san. He's got a never-ending temper, and attitude   
to match." He blushed deeply and bowed his head. "Gomen nasai,   
Briefs-san." 

Bulma chucked lightly. "Don't be. You're just being nice." She   
turned to Tokuei and smiled. "You won't have to worry about him. Or my   
son. He's just like his father." 

*************** 

~~Capsule Corp~~ 

Vejiita walked into the main living area of Capsule Corp (CC from   
now on), slamming the door behind him. "Blasted female--always worming   
her way under my skin." He grumbled his way into the kitchen, his favorite   
room in the entire complex. The Saiya-jiin no Ouji snorted loudly when he   
discovered where his youngest heir disappeared. Bra sat in the middle of   
a large chocolate-marshmallow-caramel-peanutbuster puddle of mess.   
Otherwise known as Bulma's secret stash of her coveted ice cream. "Your   
Kaasan is going to tan your hide, brat." 

Bra glanced up at her father, blue eyes blinking innocently, standing   
out from the brown mess that covered her face...her hair...her   
clothes...basically the entire kitchen. "I was hungry, Papa--and I couldn't   
reach the bowls." 

"Don't pull that one, B-chan. We all know you have some flight   
abilities." Trunks moved into view, Goten behind him. "It's been tested,   
and been proved a failure." 

Goten made a disgusted face as he surveyed the damage. "Yeah,   
when we were little." 

Vejiita grunted and turned around. "Clean her up, Trunks. We need   
to go your 'Kaasan." 

Trunks screwed his face up in disgust, and backed up a few steps   
when Bra held out her arms to be picked up. "Why me, 'Tousan?" Bra   
giggled at his look. 

"I said so. Now do it, or I'll haul you into the gravity room. You are   
getting to be a whimpering weak link." He glanced at Goten with disdain.   
"So are you, spawn of Kakarotto. You will take her to your house so the   
wench can watch her, then come to our location." 

Goten blinked a few times, and scratched his head. "She's going to   
my house?" 

Vejiita growled, becoming impatient with the young demi Saiya-jiin.   
"Do I have to spell everything out to you? Do what I say!" He snorted and   
left the room. Their sensitive ears caught his last command: "Clean that   
mess up while you're at it." 

Both Goten and Trunks glanced at each other and sighed. Bra   
giggled again and they sighed even louder. "I don't want to touch her." 

Goten made a funny face at the messy female. "She's your   
imouto--she's your responsibility." 

Trunks moved to a wall, and called for some service bots to start on   
the kitchen. "Fine. I'll carry her, but you have to wash her." He bent   
down and grunted as Bra threw her arms around Trunks' neck. "I'm gonna   
need a bath myself." 

"So then you can wash her! It all works out fine!" Goten smirked   
and followed the growling Trunks and giggling Bra into farther recesses of   
their home. 

******** 

After Trunks and Goten cleaned up Bra, and then themselves, the   
four Saiya-jiin met in the backyard. 

Vejiita turned to Goten. "The Harpy is aware of her arrival. Hurry   
and follow us." 

Goten nodded and swooped Bra off her feet, putting her on his   
back. "I guess you get to go play with Pan-chan." 

Bra clapped her hands. "Yay! I like Pan-chan! She's fun. But not   
when she gets mad." 

He chuckled slightly. "I know what you mean, B-chan. Hang on   
tight!" A strangled squeak escaped his throat. "Not that tight!   
I...gotta...breathe...Ba.....Bra-chan!" 

She loosened her grip on Goten's neck slightly. "You said tight!"   
She giggled at her Papa's snort. 

Goten jumped into the air. "Okay, see ya in a bit!" 

Bra craned her body around. "Bai-bai Papa! Bai-bai,   
Trunks-oniichan!" She waved frantically, a large smile alight on her   
chubby, yet clean, cheeks. 

Trunks waved back. "Have fun, B-chan!" He turned to his father.   
"So what did 'Kaasan want?" 

Vejiita just grunted and leapt into the air, ki flaring around him.   
"We'll find out when we get there. She found something." 

Trunks pondered that for a minute before jumping after his sire,   
and following in his vapor trail. "But what would she find? She was only   
digging for ore today." 

~~Job Site~~ 

Bulma glanced around, watching the trucks she ordered arrive with   
the supplies for the containment units for the...things...underground. The   
extra workers assembled the long, rectangular boxes rather quickly. She   
had them pad the interior with straw and other assorted packing materials   
so they would be cushioned in the transport back to CC. 

A jerk at her senses made her look up and with a sigh she watched   
Vejiita and Trunks descend from the sky. "I told you guys not to fly   
around people. They don't understand your abilities." She scowled as one   
worker, who saw their unusual arrival, fainted from shock. 

Trunks smiled cockily. "Relax, 'Kaasan," waving the human off.   
"We're here, aren't we?" Vejiita just smirked. 

"Honestly!" She stabbed her fists into her hips and scowled at   
Trunks. "You're getting as bad as your father!" She sighed and waved to   
Tokuei, who slowly came over to the family. 

He eyed Vejiita and Trunks warily--the crew had been informing him   
of Bulma's 'husband.' "Are you ready to go down, Briefs-san?" 

She nodded, and put on a hard hat. "You bet, Tokuei-san." She   
glanced around. "Where's Goten-kun? I thought he was coming with you   
two?" 

Trunks answered her. "He took Bra to his house. He'll be coming   
soon." He looked around and pointed to the containment boxes. "What's   
with all the coffins?" 

Bulma started, startled by his description of the boxes. She had to   
admit, now that it was pointed out, they did look like caskets. 'Fitting,'   
she shuddered mentally. "They're to take back what we found back to CC.   
And they're containment boxes--not coffins." 

Trunks shrugged. "Whatever. They look like coffins to me." 

She sighed once more--she's been doing that a lot lately--and   
turned to a random crewman. "Another male will be coming shortly: black   
hair, bad haircut. Expect him to arrive in the same way they did." She   
pointed 'up.' "He'll find us by himself." 

"Hai, Briefs-san." 

She stepped onto the waiting hovercraft, Vejiita and Trunks   
following. "All right. We're ready to go down, Tokuei-san." He nodded,   
and the four of them slowly descended into the dark hole. 

"So what did you find, 'Kaasan? The vein of ore you wanted?"   
Trunks asked immediately, as he watched the walls of dirt pass by him. 

"Actually, no, Trunks. We haven't struck it yet. The crew was   
digging in this sidecave," she indicated to the branch they turned into,   
"When they discovered a hidden room." 

Vejiita finally spoke. "What does this have to do with us, Onna?   
Why are we here?" He was getting irritated that he didn't know all the   
answers, and was unprepared to the upcoming situation. 

The hovercraft touched down, and the four of them disembarked.   
"The room is just ahead." She turned to Tokuei. "Turn on the spotlights." 

He nodded, and plugged in the bright lights. One by one, they   
warmed up and illuminated the mystery contents of the hidden room. 

Bulma blinked a few times, getting used to the glare and stepped   
into the room. She immediately went over to the one she touched earlier.   
She reached out her hand and shook her head in wonder. "Vejiita, come   
over here and feel this. This is the reason I asked you to come." 

He tore his eyes away from the rest of the room and concentrated   
on Bulma and her object. He moved closer to her. "What is it, Bulma?" 

She stared at the white object in front of her. "I don't know." She   
pulled his hand up and rested it in the center. 

He ran his fingers lightly over the surface, feeling the texture, and   
testing the elasticity. He stopped and with a small hint of ki made his   
hand glow. Within the white rubber material, a dim light 'answered' him.   
"It's alive, that's for certain." He murmured, eyes glued on his hand, and   
the dim glow from within. "It has ki. Very weak--almost non-existent, but   
there is ki." He pulled his hand away, almost reluctantly. 

The purple-haired genius nodded and ran her hand through her   
short locks. "I know. I felt it's heartbeat." 

"Otousan, Okaasan, come here. I think I discovered something."   
Bulma turned to her son, on the other side of the room. "What is   
it, Trunks?" 

He knelt next to a damaged one. "It's starting to decay here on the   
bottom. Watch what happens when I push on it." He demonstrated, and   
the once rubbery white material fell away in rather good-sized chunks.   
Trunks continued to push at the decayed material, until he moved the   
entire length. All four of them gasped at the sight that was revealed to   
them. 

"Oh, Dende--it's a dead body." 

The state of the corpse was very apparent to them--as pieces of   
rotted flesh clung to brittle bones. A shiny, flimsy material of unknown   
origin was scattered over the body and the ground. The skull was   
completely bare, and the sunken eye holes stared at them blankly. 

Another reason the body was definitely dead was the permeating   
odor that overpowered everything else in the small room. "Oh, Dende--the   
stink! I think I'm going to be sick..." Bulma turned away, nauseated. She   
buried her face in Trunks' chest, trying to block some of the smell. 

Vejiita quickly held up his hand, and with a small burst of ki,   
disintegrated the body. "It's taken care of." 

Bulma raised her face from her son's muscled chest. "But it still   
smells!" 

Vejiita snorted. "My ki is not a deodorizer." 

Tokuei spoke, his hands covering his nose. "It looked human. Was   
it human? Are they human?" He indicated to the still alive ones. 

Trunks shook his head. "It was not human. It was a humanoid form,   
but not completely human." Trunks continued at Tokuei's unbelieving stare.   
"It had too many vertebrae, and the skull was shaped wrong." 

Bulma slowly took inventory of the room, moving from object to   
object. "There are twenty damaged ones--more than likely all in the same   
state as the first. And four undamaged. Each of these is warm, and has a   
heartbeat." She turned to Tokuei. "Let's start moving them out. I think   
there are about 30 coff--containment boxes up top. Let's try to get as   
many as possible back to CC intact." 

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You're bringing them back to the labs?" 

She raised her own. "And leave them here? In the open? Not   
likely." She turned back to Tokuei. "Got it?" 

He nodded. "Right away, Briefs-san." He started to leave, but   
paused. "I'm taking the hovercraft. Do you need a ride back up top?" 

Bulma glanced at her mate, who was staring at one of the live   
bodies. "No--I'll find my own way back up." He nodded and left. 

"So what's with the Retro Pod-People thingees?" 

Trunks snorted and glanced over his shoulder. "What took so long,   
Goten-kun?" 

The taller Saiya-jiin smiled guiltily. "'Kaasan was making cookies."   
He glanced around. "Are these what you found Bulma-san? Rejects from   
'Attack of the Killer Pod People from Planet Pluto?' They're nasty   
looking...and what's that smell?" He walked over to one of the undamaged   
'pods' and placed a hand on it the surface. He quickly snatched it away.   
"Woah! It's alive, isn't it? It has ki!" 

Trunks moved over to his friend. "Hai. That's why 'Kaasan called   
us here." 

Bulma let out a sound of frustration. "I guess that's the best way   
to describe them, ne? Pod People." 

Goten blinked a few times. "Nani? I was just joking--" he glanced   
at the 'pod.' "Sort of." 

Bulma shrugged. "It's a good an assessment as any other. They do   
look like pea-pods." She pushed on the flexible material of the pod. "I   
just wonder why they're here. And for how long? Why are they in pods?   
Do they need them to regenerate? Or to evolve?" Bulma's eyebrows   
knitted together as her mind whirled over the infinite possibilities. 

Goten scrutinized the pod. "It looks more like a cocoon of a   
caterpillar. Before it turns into a moth, or a butterfly." 

Bulma turned to the silent male next to her. "What do you think,   
Vejiita?" 

He shook his head, frowning. "I know of nothing like this, Bulma.   
There are several species in the universe that use a chrysalis stage to   
evolve into higher, more powerful, forms. But they are on the other side   
of the universe, and are not humanoid in shape." He glanced at her.   
"Humans do not have this ability, or technology, ne?" 

She shook her head. "Iie. Cryogenics are the only thing that is   
remotely similar, but they need to be frozen. And these definitely are   
not." She frowned. "Do you think they are like Cell? Here to try to take   
over Chikyuu? And now they're in a metamorphosis stage to gain more   
power?" 

Vejiita snorted and crossed his arms. "They will fail if it comes   
down to that. There is no evidence on how long they have been in this   
state. Something must have gone wrong, or they were in here for too long.   
I don't think they were here to die." He nodded toward the damaged, and   
most likely dead pods. 

Crew members started to file into the room, and begin working.   
She turned to Goten and Trunks. "Stay down here and watch over things.   
If one of the damaged pods breaks open, take care of it. We definitely   
don't want that smell anymore." She wrinkled her nose at the thought. 

Trunks nodded. "Hai, 'Kaasan." 

Goten looked confused. "How do we do that, Trunks?" 

He smiled slightly. "With a neatly placed ball of ki, my friend."   
Goten smiled back, understanding. 

"All right. Vejiita and I will be topside if you need anything." She   
gave a last glance at one of the still-functioning pods. "I just wonder what   
they are..." 

The Dark Prince snorted softly, and muttered under his breath.   
"The question you should ask first, Onna, is when are they going to wake   
up?" He stepped out of the room. 

Bulma stared at his retreating back. "That would be the question   
of the hour, wouldn't it?" She sighed again and followed him out of the   
room. 

********** 

As Trunks and Goten surveyed the loading and packaging of the   
damaged and undamaged pods below, Bulma was on the phone with the labs   
back at CC, preparing for the arrival of the new objects. 

When the last transport took off from the job site, Trunks and   
Goten made their appearance and reported the total. "A lot of the   
damaged pods started to break up once they left the room." Trunks   
explained. "Three made it intact. Plus the four undamaged makes seven   
total." 

Goten nodded in agreement. "Hai, but something weird happened to   
the four pods with ki when they passed through the door." 

Bulma looked interested. "What was it, Goten?" 

He scratched his head in puzzlement. "When they passed the   
entranceway, there was a flash of light that came from where their hearts   
would be. It didn't last long--just a few seconds--but it just seemed   
weird." 

Bulma glanced worriedly at Vejiita, who just looked away. She knew   
that it meant something important--something big. But what it was the   
unanswered question. "Okay. Thanks a lot you two. You've been a big help   
here. Can you pick up Bra-chan on your way home, Trunks?" 

He glanced at Goten, who shrugged. "I guess so. Are you cooking   
tonight?" 

Bulma just stared at him. 

Trunks shook his head, a small smile tuning the corner of his mouth.   
"Right. I'll call." He nodded to Goten and both jumped into the air. "See   
you back at home!" They waved and blasted away, vapor trails bright. 

Bulma moved closer to Vejiita, who was staring down into the hole.   
"What now?" He muttered quietly. 

"The scientists and I are going to dissect the dead bodies--try and   
determine what they actually are. I want to have some general tests run   
on the live ones." She paused and asked him a question. "Do you think that   
flash of light Goten saw meant something?" 

He shrugged noncommittally. "Might. It could have been a   
reflection of the spotlights." 

"Or it could mean that we are going to have visitors soon." 

Tokuei walked up to the mated pair. "Everything's ready to go   
again, Briefs-san. Did you want to continue to dig for the ore vein today?" 

Her eyes widened. "I forgot about the ore!" She shook her head.   
"Cancel that job for now, Tokuei-san. This site is off-limits until I've   
cleared what we found down there." 

Tokuei nodded. "I understand. What about the men?" 

She frowned. "Everyone's on leave with pay until I call you back.   
Make sure what we found doesn't get around. Too many people know what   
went on here already." 

He nodded again. "My men are trustworthy. Especially since they're   
going to get paid for doing nothing." He smirked a little. 

She smiled back. "Good. I knew you were a good man for the job,   
Tokuei-san. I appreciate all you've done so far." 

He bowed to her, showing respect. "It's been a pleasure to work   
for you, Briefs-san." He nodded to Vejiita and turned back to his crew,   
who were still waiting for the go-ahead. Soon, a rousing cheer went   
through the ranks as Bulma and Vejiita watched them depart. 

Bulma turned to her mate. "Ready to go home?" 

He grunted. "For a long time, Onna." 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a   
peck on the cheek. "Thank you for coming out, Vejiita. It means a lot to   
me--especially since I didn't know what I found. Still don't know, but I'll   
figure it out." 

He grunted again and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her to   
him tightly. He nipped her on the nose. "I don't doubt that for a minute." He   
flared his ki, letting it ripple around the two of them. With a coiled leap, the pair sprung into the air, quickly becoming a bright dot on the horizon.   
*****************   
  
Oops--forgot the disclaimer--DBZ and its characters are Toriyama-sama's--not mine...only originals like Tokuei-san are. But you can use him--just ask, onegai? Let me know what you think if this. I do need the feedback. Gie-chan 


	3. Dreaming?

Hello, All! Here's another installment of Yosei! I'm going to alternate between this story and ATTR--so the next won't be out for awhile, unless I get a big spurt of inspiration. ^_^ Check out Chapter One for the disclaimer, since I'm not gonna put it in every chapter. So sue me...I'm a lazybones...You know the characters within don't belong to me, unless I created them myself...like Tashi-san. *grin* Enjoy! Gie-chan. 

  
Over the course of the next two weeks, activities boiled down to a dull   
roar--which meant business as usual. When Bulma first brought back the   
seven pods, she was rarely seen in within the confines of Capsule   
Corp--unless you were down in the bowels of the building, where the   
research labs were housed. Within the silent walls of steel and among precision   
machinery, there was housed some of the most advanced scientific   
discoveries created by the best of the best--which usually meant Bulma   
herself. 

But she did call in a crew of research technicians to help her with   
this project. The purple-haired genius knew her limits and was not afraid   
to ask for help. Inventing was her forte`--not genetics. 

Word got out to their circle of friends about Bulma's new   
discovery, and they all satisfied their curiosity at one point, coming to   
nose around the pods. Bulma patiently answered their questions to the   
best of her ability. She didn't know much about them, but as she and her   
crew studied the live and the dead pods, small pieces of the immensely   
complex puzzle formed, giving them tiny bits of insight into what the   
creatures were that housed themselves in the pods. 

This particular evening, two weeks after the initial discovery, Bulma   
had emerged from the darkness of the labs, purple hair disarrayed, and a   
wild look glinting in her eyes. She ran into the kitchen, head turning frantically,   
before she vacated the empty room. Her next destination was outside,   
and she burst into the gravity room just as her mate and husband was   
turning it off. 

She moved quickly to him, pulling on his arm. "Vejiita! Come quick!" 

The Saiya-jiin no Ouji growled at his mate. What do you want,   
Onna? You know I will not be disturbed during my training!" He pulled his   
arm easily from her grasp. 

She growled back and reattached herself to his arm. "There's no   
time for arguing, Vejiita...you need to come with me!" 

He physically picked her up and deposited her none too gently   
outside. "I'll go when and when I want to, Onna. Leave me alone." He   
turned around and was about to close the door. 

Bulma let out a high pitched noise in frustration and pounded the   
ground with her fists. "Vejiita! It's the pods! I think they're gonna open   
up!" 

He stopped mid-swing, and stared at her. "What did you say?" 

"The pods are going to open up." 

"Are you positive they are opening?" He peered at her through   
half-open eyes, not believing her. 

She stood and glared at him before going back inside. "I don't have   
time for this, Vejiita! I wanted you to be there to run interference--in   
case something nasty comes out. But I guess you're too busy to protect   
your family! I'll go call Gohan-kun. He'll come and.." 

Bulma stopped ranting when she felt Vejiita breeze by her. She   
felt his iron grip on her hand and was literally pulled inside and down the   
many halls. "Do not try to coerce me into doing what you want. It will not   
work." He quickly made his way down the corridors until he came to a   
closed steel door. 

Bulma smirked at him and punched in her security code, opening the   
thick doors. "That's what you think, Otoko." She walked in and made her   
way through several rooms before coming to another steel security door. 

"This just better not be another of your false alarms, Onna. I don't   
have time to play with your pet projects." He crossed his arms and glared   
at her. "Get Trunks to play with his ki for you." 

"Baka," she punched in the last security code and the doors open   
silently. A breath of air pushed by them as they entered the secret labs.   
Many technicians in white coats were busily running around, trying to cope   
with the new developments of the pods. "He's down here already. I   
wouldn't have interrupted your 'precious training' if it wasn't important.   
The last dead pod disintegrated this morning, and I had Trunks take care   
of it. But when we were done, one of the live ones started flashing." 

"Hn. They've flashed before. They just turned out to be false   
alarms, like the last three times you dragged me out of the gravity room   
and down here." 

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. But I'm not crying wolf here.   
It's different." 

She pushed open a set of swinging doors to reveal a group of   
white-coated technicians surrounding a table. Trunks stood in a corner,   
looking rather bored. He nodded to his parents. "Nothing's happened yet,   
'Kaasan." 

At Trunks words, the technicians parted like the Red Sea, leaving   
one white-coated male. "Bulma-san! You're back!" Vejiita scowled slightly   
at the male who was acting rather familiar with his mate. 

She nodded and moved close, studying the pod. Vejiita was glued to   
her side, giving the males that dared come close to her scalding glares.   
"Hai, Tashi-san. Any changes?" 

Tashi shook his head. "Iie, Bulma-san." He indicated to the pod on   
the table. It was emitting a soft light, that pulsed rhythmically. She   
placed a hand on the shell, and could feel a soothing warmth that seeped   
though the leathery material. 

Vejiita glanced at the flashing pod, and wrinkled his nose, smelling   
the last vestiges of the last expired pod. "It looks the same as before,   
Onna. It is another false alarm." 

Bulma glanced at Tashi. "Which one is this?" 

He looked at a chart. "Number 3, Bulma-san." He handed her the   
papers. 

She glanced through them, noting the specifics. Her face pulled   
into a frown. "It's hull temperature is up nine degrees, and the pulsing is   
at fifty beats per minute." She handed the chart back to Tashi, glancing   
at Vejiita. "Ki?" 

He nodded, staring at the pulsing pod. "It has risen some, but it is   
no where near being a threat." Trunks nodded in agreement. 

He moved from the wall and joined his parents. "Do you think it's   
going to hatch? The pods have pulsed before." He crossed his arms and   
frowned slightly, not liking the new events that were unfolding. 

"I don't know, Trunks. We'll just have to see." She gave him a small   
reassuring smile. At least she tried, for she felt the same apprehension as   
her son. 

He nodded slowly and let out a grunt. "Should we have a guard on   
it? In case it hatches tonight?" He glanced at his parents, who were   
giving him funny looks. "Nani?" 

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Nothing, Trunks." She   
quirked an eyebrow. "Are you volunteering?" 

He glanced back at the pulsing light. "It doesn't matter to me. I   
just suggested it--better to be safe than sorry." 

At that moment, a small bundle of blanket and teddy opened the   
swinging doors and attached herself to Vejiita's leg. "Papa, you said you   
were going to tuck me in and tell me a story!" Bra blinked her large blue   
eyes. "I was waiting but you never came." 

Bulma knelt down and opened her arms, and Bra willingly ran into   
them. She held her daughter close, and giving her a peck on the cheek, stood up.   
"Sorry, Bra-chan. I pulled Papa away to look at the pods." 

The small female Saiya-jiin glanced at the immobile blinking form on   
the table. "It's going to wake up soon, Mama?" 

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Bra-chan. That's why   
I called your Papa down here." 

Bra nodded, and leaned forward, toward the pod. She put her hand   
on the smooth surface, stroking it like a pet. "It's really warm." She   
stopped petting the husk, letting her palm rest on the center of the pod,   
where it's heart would lie. To everyone's amazement in the room, a faint   
blue light began to outline her hand, and in response to Bra, the light in   
the pod started to pulse faster, gravitating toward Bra's small hand. But   
as sudden as it developed, it ended, and Bra pulled her hand away and   
smiled slightly. 

Bulma gasped and pulled her daughter away from the pod, which   
slowed down the blinking once more, resuming the pace it had set before.   
"What did you do, Bra?" 

She blinked at her mother and grinned. "I talked to him." 

"You talked to 'Him'?" Trunks gasped, staring wide at his sister.   
"How?" 

Vejiita grunted. "She used her ki, gaki." He reached for her, and   
Bra went into her father's embrace willingly, wrapping her small arms   
around his corded neck. She buried her face in his shoulder, letting out a   
small sigh of contentment. 

"Gonna tell me a story, Papa? You promised." The small Saiya-jiin   
yawned wide and curled tighter in her father's arms. 

The Dark Prince grunted and turned around. "The security cameras   
can watch the pod, Trunks. If you want, you can." He glanced at Bulma   
before he left. "It's time to start training her." 

She sighed and nodded. "If she wants to. But don't push her too   
hard if she's not ready." 

He let out a snort. "Don't tell me how to train my own brats, Onna.   
I did fine with the first one." 

Trunks smirked. "Yeah, but are you going to drop her off a cliff to   
teach her to fly, 'Tousan?" 

Vejiita ignored his first and focused on his second when she pulled   
on his hair. "Story, Papa...tell story." she murmured sleepily. He grunted   
and left the lab. 

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to Trunks. "She has him wrapped   
around her little finger, doesn't she?" 

The purple haired male smirked and nodded. "Yup. She is definitely   
a Papa's girl." He gave the pod one last glance. "I'll come back after   
awhile. How long are you going to be in here tonight, 'Kaasan?" 

She glanced at Tashi, who had been silent during the family   
discussion. "For a little while. I want to run some more tests on the other   
three pods; see if they are doing anything as well." 

He nodded and with a wave, left the room as well. 

Bulma turned back to her helpers, who were waiting patiently for   
her orders. "Let's get a new set of readings on all four pods. I want to   
see the exact numbers on their vitals. Hopefully, we'll be prepared when   
they actually do hatch from their--whatever they are. Haven't we figured   
that out yet?" 

Tashi grinned slightly and shook his head. "Not yet, Bulma-san. We   
have some theories, but nothing is proven positive." 

She sighed and pulled up a stool, sitting next to the still pulsing pod 3. "Who   
are you? What are you? When are you going to present yourself to us?" she   
ran a finger along the smooth surface. "According to Bra, you're male. But why   
the elongated spine? Do you have a tail? And why the extra vertebrae in the back?"   
She sighed again, murmuring to herself. "So many unanswered questions. But do I   
actually want them answered?" 

**************** 

~~*Sub-Basement labs, After Midnight*~~ 

The steady hum of the running scanners was the only noise that   
echoed in the still silence of the usually bustling laboratory. A soft light   
lit the control panels, showing their ever-continued vigilance on their   
unmoving charges. But the light that illuminated the room was not from a   
man-made source. Pod 3 still pulsed, the 'natural' light steadily flickering   
out its own rhythm. 

But now, as it sat alone in the room, its only company being the   
mechanical watchdogs that were attached to its smooth hull, pod 3 began   
to change. 

A fine, hairline fracture started at the apex of the elliptical casing.   
It began its journey down the hull, moving in a straight, unbroken line until   
it reached the base, effectively creating two hemispheres. As the crack   
began to widen, the soft light that once illuminated the room began to get   
stronger, increasing in intensity as the fission became wider. 

Soon, a loud cracking sound shot through the room, and the sensors   
and cameras caught and recorded the once whole pod became two halves.   
The searing light filled the room, and the steady pulsing from before   
became strong and hurried. A high-pitched squeal was recorded in the   
logs as the blinking finally became one full stream, touching every corner of the   
empty lab. 

Slowly the light faded, leaving the now cracked-open pod in complete   
darkness, and the steady hum of the watchdog sensors and machines was   
the only sound that filled the laboratory once again. 

************** 

~~*Capsule Coproration, The Next Morning*~~ 

The bright morning sunshine shone cheerily through the large bay   
windows in the dining room, casting her warming rays upon the inhabitants   
of the building. 

Trunks was the first at the table, and when he sat down in his   
customary spot, he plunked down a large stack of books next to his plate.   
He pulled out a notebook, and as he shoveled the morning's nourishment   
into his mouth, he looked through the pages of notes. 

Bulma poured him a cup of orange juice, and helped herself to a   
piece of his notes as she sat down next to him. "Test today, Trunks?" She   
wrinkled her nose as she saw what he was studying. "Ugh, Mythology. One   
of my most dreaded subjects in school." She quickly handed him back the   
paper, treating it as a dangerous toxin. 

Trunks smirked as he glanced at the paper. "Hai. Mythology is kind   
of a drag, but it's rather neat to see how some of the old legends were   
created. Some of the creatures from Greek, Norse, and Roman times   
were pretty fantastical. As were the imaginations of the people that   
created them." 

Vejiita entered the dining room and sat down in his customary huff.   
He glanced at the stack of books on the table and snorted. He began to   
pile large quantities of food on his plate. "Vejiita-sei had few creatures of   
fancy and folklore. There were the gods of War, Destruction, and Death."   
He ate for a bit and continued, after swallowing. "And of course the   
Legend of the Super Saiya-jiin." 

Bulma scrunched up her nose. "Of course, Vejiita. What a pleasant   
topic for the breakfast table. Do continue." She snorted right back at   
him when he gave her a dirty look. 

Bra entered the room, a thoughtful look on her face. She glanced   
out in the hall a few times before sitting down in her customary place next   
to her father. "Ohaiyo, Papa, Mama, Trunks-oniichan." 

Bulma gave her youngest a smile and filled her plate for her. "You   
look tired this morning, Bra-chan. Did you not sleep well?" 

She stared down at her plate, not really looking at its contents. "I   
slept okay, Mama." She blinked a few times and turned to her father.   
"Papa, can people have wings?" 

He grunted at her, not looking up from his plate. 

Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband. "Why do you ask that,   
Bra-chan?" 

Bra's thin eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "I had a   
dream last night about people that had wings. Pretty wings like butterflies   
and dragonflies, and birds. Lots of colors. Some were really big, and some   
were really tiny, like the size of a leaf." Bra used her hands to   
demonstrate the sizes. She really started to get into her storytelling.   
"But there were some also my size, too. Some had tails and others didn't.   
A lot of them had antennae like Piccolo-san, and pointy ears. They were   
really friendly and they wanted to play with me and sing and dance. We   
were running around in a forest with lots of trees. Pan-chan was there   
too, but she kept running away from a man that had feet like a horse and   
horns on his head. It was so real--it didn't seem like a dream." She smiled   
slightly at her mother and began to eat her food. 

Trunks snorted, glancing up from his notes. "What story did Papa   
tell you before you went to bed?" 

Bra scowled slightly at her brother. "Stop teasing me, Oniichan." He   
shrugged and turned back to his notes. 

"Well, that sounds like a very fun dream, Bra-chan," Bulma gave her   
youngest a smile. "You have a very good imagination." 

Bra blinked a few times, her face serious. "I didn't imagine it, Mama. I was there, in   
the woods, playing with the people with wings." She glanced over her   
shoulder. "I know it was real." 

Vejiita glanced up from his food, a small frown on his face. She   
really did think that her dream was real. "People can not have wings, brat.   
You were dreaming." 

Bra shook her head vehemently. "No, Papa! I was there! In the   
forest! And it had to be real. I saw one of the people this morning!" She   
pointed behind her, to the entranceway. 

Trunks frowned. "You were sleepwalking, B-chan. People can't have   
wings." He blinked and pulled out a large book from his pile. He opened it   
and flipped through the large volume until he came to what he needed.   
"Did your dream have people that looked like this?" 

The book was opened to a two page spread of a scene where a large   
number of mystical creatures: fairies, elves, nymphs, satyrs, and other   
assorted fae were dancing and partying in a large forest setting. A lot of   
the creatures had wings, and some were aloft in the air, doing intricate   
dances with the winds. 

Bra pulled the book closer, excited. "Hai!" She pointed out specific   
fae. "There were a lot of these, and a couple of those. This kind was the   
one chasing Pan-chan around," she pointed to a male satyr, playing a small   
wooden flute. "And this kind is an elf." 

Trunks glanced at his mother, surprise written on both of their   
faces. "How did you know that, B-chan?" 

She smiled at the book, running her fingers over the   
two-dimensional creatures that frolicked on the pages. "Because I asked   
one of them what he was, and he said an elf. He was really nice to me and   
we talked about a lot of things. He used some of his magic on me and he   
turned me into an elf too! I had really pretty purple and green wings like a   
butterfly, and my tail grew back! He seemed really surprised at my tail,   
though. I don't think he knew I was Saiya-jiin." She glanced up, and saw   
that her family was staring at her. 

Vejiita scowled. He didn't like the sound of what she was saying. It was   
too vivid and realistic to her to be just a dream. He blinked as he   
remembered the last comment she made to him. "What did you say, Bra?   
You saw one? Here?" 

She nodded. "Hai, Papa. When I woke up, the elf that I talked to   
was in my room." She frowned, thinking about her visitor. "He looked   
really scared, though. Really confused. I don't think he likes it here. He   
was much happier in the woods." Bra turned her attention back down at   
the book. 

Vejiita growled. "What are those creatures, Trunks?" 

The purple haired Saiya-jiin glanced at the book. "Those are   
faeries, Papa. Mythological creatures of magic. The legends that   
surround them were created from the unexplainable in nature, their   
protectorate. There are different types of fae for the different types of   
nature: mountains, valleys, oceans, lakes and streams, forests, meadows,   
etc. They were believed to also bless children when they were born with   
luck, or health, or long life. But some were labeled as tricksters, too. A   
few kinds decided that their only pleasure in life was to make the humans   
that lived near them as miserable as possible. Most were just fun and   
games, but some could get nasty. Especially if their homes were harmed."   
He shrugged. "But they're all tales--figments of imagination and drunken   
states and shadows. They are the reason of the creation of the term   
'fairy tales'." 

Bulma stared at him, an eyebrow raised in surprise. "I think you're   
ready for your test today, Trunks." 

"You know me and school, Mama," he just shrugged modestly. 

Vejiita snorted and crossed his arms. "It seems to be just fanciful   
fluff. A little girl's dream." His eyes wavered toward Bra pointedly. She   
just scowled and flipped the page in the mythology book. He returned his   
black eyes to his oldest. "When was the last time you checked on the   
pod?" Bulma stared at him, the pod forgotten in the morning's events. 

Trunks blinked a few times, startled by the topic switch. "Around   
midnight." 

"What happened to 'guard duty?'" Bulma threw him a teasing smile. 

"Well, I wanted to, but then I remembered the Mythology test for   
today and I wanted to look over the notes I borrowed from Mariko-chan.   
Then I fell asleep." He blushed slightly, his hand rubbing his neck in   
embarrassment. 

Bra giggled slightly, pointing her blue eyes at her older brother.   
"Who's Mariko-chan, Oniichan?" 

Trunks' cheeks flushed pink. "None of your business, brat." He   
scowled and gathered up his belongings. "I have to go. Goten-kun wanted   
to look over Mariko-SAN's notes as well." 

Bulma chuckled and put her hand on his arm. "You have plenty of   
time, Trunks! Now sit and tell me all about Mariko-chan. Is she pretty?   
Are you going to make me a grandmother soon?" 

Trunks gaped at his mother, his face turning purple in   
embarrassment. "Okaasan! Shimatta!" He threw her a glare and bolted   
out of the room. 

The older female sighed and stared into her coffee cup. "That boy   
gets embarrassed so easily." 

Bra giggled and asked again. "Who's Mariko-chan, Mama?" 

Vejiita pushed away from the table. "I'll be in the gravity room." 

As he was leaving the room, someone ran into him. "Bulma-san,   
Bulma-san!" 

The Saiya-jiin no Ouji rumbled out a growl. "I am not the Onna,   
human." 

"I'm over here, Tashi-san. What's up?" She waved at her lead   
technician from the table. 

Tashi backed away from Vejiita, bowing as he moved away. "Gomen nasai,   
Vejiita-san." He rushed over to Bulma. "Come quick, Bulma-san!" 

The purple-haired genius gave him an odd glance. "What's wrong?" 

"The pod! The pod!" 

Bulma threw Vejiita a questioning glance and he nodded. She stood   
and wiped her mouth. "Tell us as we go, Tashi-san."   
  
Tashi led the way, explaining what happened they moved through the   
corridors at a fast clip. "When I arrived this morning, I went directly to   
pod 3's room, to check on it. But," they paused at the steel doors and   
Tashi entered his clearance codes, opening the security entrance. 

They continued down the hallways. "But when I went in there, it   
was gone!" 

"Gone?" 

He nodded. "Well, part of it. The outside hull was there, but the   
creature inside was gone." 

The trio entered the lab that housed pod 3. Several technicians   
clustered around the main table, whispering and arguing to themselves.   
Tashi cleared his throat, and when they saw who was here, they scattered.   
letting the Mistress of CC examine the new findings. 

Bulma and Vejiita moved to stand next to the table. What they   
found there made the female suck in a breath. The hull of the pod was   
indeed still there--it was split in two like a husk. But it was empty.   
Nothing rested within the slimy walls. 

Bulma poked a finger inside, touching the shiny liquid. She peered at it in   
distaste. "Get a specimen jar." When she was handed the container, she   
used a handy spatula and scooped a sample of the mucous into it. She   
handed it to one of the technicians. "Analyze this. See if it's what I think   
it is." 

Tashi held up the jar containing the pale, viscous fluid. "Embryonic   
fluid?" 

She nodded, cleaning her hands in a towel. "Hai, or something close   
to it. I don't think the pods are eggs, but I'll bet the liquid has some   
nutritional value to whatever was inside." She peered back into the pod   
wrinkling her face at the mess. She glanced at her mate, who was looking   
closely at the door frame. "What are you doing, Vejiita?" 

He let out a grunt of dissatisfaction. He bent lower to the ground.   
"I'm trying to see where it escaped, Onna." He stood and studied the rest   
of the room, frowning. "There is no sign of a forced exit, anywhere." 

Tashi cleared his throat. "Well, there was a little. We found a   
small table knocked over, and the items that rested on it were strewn all   
over the floor. We just picked it up." He glanced between the mated   
pair. "Was that wrong?" 

Bulma shook her head. "Iie, that's fine, Tashi-san." She glanced at   
the pod again. A slow look of realization crossed her face. "What about   
the other three pods? Is there any activity?" Vejiita let out a mumbled   
curse and vanished from the room. 

Tashi shook his head, his eyes widening in slight horror. "We   
haven't had a chance to look in on the others, Bulma-san. It's been rather   
hectic." 

Vejiita came back into the room, a deep scowl darkening his   
features. "Well, you better check on them, human. Two of the pods'   
temperature have increased dramatically." 

Tashi let out a small gasp and rushed out of the room, several   
assistant following in his footsteps. He came back a few minutes later   
with his hands full of papers. "Pod 1 has almost reached the same   
temperature as Pod 3 did, and Pod 4 is getting close." He handed the   
results to Bulma. 

She gave them a quick look-over and glanced sharply at Tashi.   
"They're going to start blinking soon, ne?" 

He nodded, his eyes locked on the papers in Bulma's hands. "Hai.   
Pod 1 will start pulsing tonight, and Pod 4 soon after that, if they follow   
the same pattern as the first one." He looked up, locking eyes with his   
boss. 

She nodded. "Make sure someone is with each pod at all times. Let   
me know immediately if anything begins to happen to any of the remaining   
three pods." 

"Hai, Bulma-san." 

She glanced at Tashi and without a answering remark, pulled Vejiita   
out of the room by his arm. 

Vejiita allowed himself to be led away. "Where are you going,   
Onna? Where are you taking me?" 

The purple-haired female glanced at her perturbed husband and   
slid her hand into his. She gave it a small squeeze. "We are going to find   
out what actually happened." She stopped in front of a steel door marked   
in red letters--'Security.' 

The male smirked. His mate was not just all beauty. "Cameras." 

She nodded, opening the door. "Hopefully, they caught our guest waking up   
and leaving the room."   
How's that? Ya got some info in there...is it enough to tie ya over? *grin* So the pod opened up...and the guest inside is now roaming around CC...hehehe...Let me know what you think of the chapter...And what you think was in the pod..you might guess right, but I'm not tellin... Gie-chan. 


	4. Musouka

I bet you all thought I forgot about this story! Well, fear not, for I had just let it simmer in its own juices...yeah, that's the ticket. Also, a itty bitty bit of writer's block helped stall it, as well. But I think I have a good idea for the next couple of chapters. *grin* Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It's quite long...to make up for the lateness of it. The really really really really lateness of it. *grin* Gie-chan 

  
_Disclaimer: The characters within belong to the ever-blessed Toriyama_   
_Akira, and lots of companies that I prefer not to name. The characters I_   
_dream and give life are mine._

_Timeline: This little dream of mine takes place after the end of_   
_DBZ--but I am disregarding DB-GT. I do not care for that plot-line, so I_   
_will not use it. Writer's prerogative, ne?_   
_Yosei--Chapter Four_

Inside, Bulma took a seat in front of a wall of television screens. She   
quickly pushed a few buttons . "Trunks said the last time he looked in on   
the pod was at midnight, ne? So let's go from there." 

Almost all of the screens turned off, leaving one large monitor lit.   
The image shown was dim--only the pulsing light from the pod gave the   
room illumination. 

They watched it for a few minutes, but nothing happened. "Onna,   
this is boring," Vejiita grumbled, a dark scowl crossing his face. 

She sighed and nodded. "Hai, I'll fast forward it a bit." She   
pressed a button, and the blinking light increased its speed. 

She stopped it and played the recorded image once again. It was   
obvious that the light was flashing at a higher pace, and with an increased   
intensity. Both leaned close and watched the screen intently. 

"It's cracking." 

Bulma paused the screen, freezing the image. "Where? How can   
you tell?" 

"Right there. Down the middle." Vejiita traced a finger down the   
center of the pod. 

"Hmm. Let me play it again." 

The image became brighter as the crack grew larger and more   
defined. They watched in silence as the pod split open, as if opening along   
a seam. 

Both blinked a few times as a searing light flooded the room,   
blinding them and the camera. "Dende! What in the hell is that thing?"   
Bulma swore, rubbing her eyes to remove the spots. 

When she could see again, the screen was completely dark. Fiddling   
with a few knobs lightened the monitor, but not by much. "Did you see   
anything?" 

He grunted, eyes riveted to the screen. "Light. I saw light. But   
nothing emerged from the..." He trailed off, and his finger trailed the   
pod's length. "Look." 

Within the darkness of the lab, something moved. 

Bulma held her breath as she watched the shadowy figure emerge   
from the two halves of the pod. The lack of light didn't give the mated   
pair much opportunity to see many details of the emerged creature, but it   
was definitely humanoid. Two legs, two arms, head, torso--all the normal   
body parts. 

Vejiita let out a grunt. "Male." 

Bulma glanced over at him. "Nani? How can you tell?" 

"Flat chest," he pointed at the screen. "Male." 

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh my, he is male isn't he? Bra was   
right." Vejiita just grunted. 

They watched carefully as the male humanoid creature stumbled   
around the room, clearly disoriented. Bulma sucked in a breath when he   
ran into a tray of tools and fell over on top of it. 

The male staggered into a standing position once again, frozen in   
place. He bent forward, his attention on his leg. With a jerk, he threw his   
head back, arched his back, and disappeared. 

The two observers were silent for a full minute in shock. Then   
Bulma came to her senses and sputtered out, "Nani? Where in the hell did   
he go?" She reached forward and rewound the tape. "I'll put it in slow   
motion." 

Vejiita and Bulma both stared as they watched the creature   
stumble, and get back up. Bulma sucked in a breath when she realized   
what he bent over for. "Look, Vejiita." She pointed at the creature's leg.   
"He hurt himself." They both watched as the creature yanked something   
out of his thigh, and then throwing it away as if it burned his hand. He   
then stood up, arched his back and slowly disappeared. Again. 

She sat back, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Did he   
teleport? Like Goku-kun's Shinkan Idou?" 

Vejiita shook his head. "Iie. This was magic." He stared at the   
screen. "Rewind it again." 

She did so, and as they watched it again, Vejiita hit the pause   
button. "Look. What do you see?" He pointed to the area behind his back. 

She stared hard at the frozen image of the humanoid male arching   
his back. "Air--there's nothing behind him." She glanced at her husband.   
"Why? What do you see?" 

"Wings." He grunted. "He has wings. They flickered slightly   
before he disappeared." 

Bulma stared at the monitor again as she hit play. She shook her   
head as she watched the male disappear once more. "Gomen. I saw   
nothing." She leaned back in her chair and let out a frustrated breath.   
"But what is he? And where did he go?" A thought came to her and she   
stood, her back ramrod straight. "Wings? He had wings?" Vejiita nodded,   
scowling. "Oh, Dende, where's Bra?" She bolted out of the room, leaving   
Vejiita alone in the security room. 

He rewound the tape once more and watched it carefully. This   
time, when the humanoid male disappeared, a definite sparkle was seen as   
he slowly disintegrated from view. "Definitely magic."   


~~Somewhere inside Capsule Corp~~ 

Pain. 

_Alone._

Iron. 

_Alone._

Humans. 

_ Alone._

_ Why am I awake?_

He closed his eyes, as he sat huddled in a storage closet, his hand   
clutched at his leg where blood leaked slowly through his fingers. The   
wound made by the iron object was beginning to close up, but he was still   
very weak, and unable to lend any healing magicks to help the process   
along. _If only I had my pouch..._

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness   
of the room he hid in. Dark green orbs the color of summer leaves   
surveyed his surroundings. He spied a cloth of some sort and reached for   
it with his free hand. He brought it close, and sniffed at it, but only   
detected dust--no harmful magicks present. He slowly removed his   
bloodied hand and tied the cloth around his wound, letting it soak up the   
remaining blood. 

He sat there in the dark room, gathering his wits about him.   
_Where am I? _ The last thing he remembered before he woke up in that   
cold human room was...well...going to sleep. Being sealed in the protective   
casing. 

With the others. 

_Where are the others?_ The male concentrated, trying to sense the   
surrounding area for familiar magicks. But all he got was a headfull of   
pain. Cursed metal. It's everywhere. He was unable to penetrate the iron   
casing of the building he found himself in when he woke up. But he was   
also weak from being in statsis for so long. He barely managed to pull off   
the teleporting spell earlier. 

_ Alone._

Not one brother. Or sister. Or kin. 

No one. 

_ If he was alone, then were the others? _ If he remembered right,   
there were almost thirty brothers and sisters with him in the saferoom   
when they went into voluntary statsis. But this wasn't the saferoom--this   
metal-lined, human-crowded building was not where he went to sleep. 

His head jerked up when he heard voices outside the room he hid   
within. He shrank farther into the corner, trying to be as inconspicuous as   
possible. The door handle turned slightly, but was released as the voices   
moved on, and the area became silent once again. 

He let out a gust of air, not realizing he held it in the first place.   
_Got to get away. Must find the others. _ He ran his hands over his face,   
trying to think why he was here. This wasn't the saferoom. That was   
obvious. 

_ But why am I awake? _ Was it time to wake up? Had it actually   
been that long? The magicks in the room were to have woken us up when it   
was time...when it was safe to come out. But it was obvious that it was not   
safe. There were too many humans still around. And the wound in his leg   
was testament to the fact that iron was still abundant. 

_ I'll find no answers just sitting here._ He stood and moved to leave,   
but stumbled, for his injured leg still throbbed painfully. Slowly he opened   
the door and peeked outside. No one was in the corridor. Silently he   
closed the door behind him and moved through the halls, keeping to the   
shadows. 

He moved as quickly as possible, trying to find a way out of this   
human-made death trap. As he roamed through the twisted corridors, he   
recognized his own energies, when he was in the building earlier, when he   
first woke up. He paused in front of a door; his presence was   
concentrated here--and he had used magicks. He opened it slowly,   
checking to see if anyone was within. When the coast was clear, he stole   
inside. 

He glanced around, recognizing the decor. This was where he had   
appeared when he used his teleporting spell. He moved into the adjoining   
room and glanced at the neatly made bed. _This is her sleeping quarters._   
The child that he encountered. He smelled the air, noting the scent of the   
small female child permeated the room, along with three other smells--one   
human adult female, more than likely the child's mother; and two   
males--but they weren't human. One of the male's scents was strong--very   
strong, and very alien to his nose. He was here recently. The other male   
had a slight scent of human--like the female child's, but also had the scent   
of the unidentified male. 

He touched the material of the bed and smiled slightly. He has   
tried to search for others but had entered the child's dreams by mistake.   
She was a cute little thing--purple hair up in a tail on top of her head,   
bright blue eyes that took in every detail of her surroundings. She   
seemed surprised to see him when he approached her, but was willing   
enough to let him use her as a conduit to reach his kin. But he was   
surprised once again when he saw the end result--she had a long, brown,   
furry tail. 

None of the children that he had played with in their dreams had a   
tail. But she didn't seemed surprised about it. She even looked excited to   
see it--as if she had lost it some time ago, and was happy to have it back.   
But it was of no consequence. They had romped and played with the   
others they had found in her dreamscape. He had asked the others if   
they knew of his kin's whereabouts--if they had known of their awakening,   
but he found no answers. They didn't even know of his and his kin's   
stasis. 

But he had no time to think on that now. Right now he needed some   
real answers. But the problem was, where was he going to find them?   
Maybe he needed to start at the beginning--where it all began. The room   
that held his stasis cocoon. There might be some clue to his awakening   
there. And maybe--just maybe some idea of where his other kin could be. 

_ And his mate._

He let out a large sigh and left the little female's quarters to steal   
down the halls again. Searching for some solid answers. 

************* 

Bulma ran through the halls, eyes wide with fright for her child.   
Her head whipped back and forth as she passed open doors. "Oh,   
Dende--Bra--you were talking about him the entire time weren't you? And   
we weren't listening. I just hope that you're all right..." 

She burst through the dining room doors. "Bra? Bra? Daijobou?" 

The purple-haired Saiya-jiin female glanced up from her food.   
"Mama?" 

Bulma let out a shuddering breath and collapsed on the floor next   
to her chair. She pulled Bra into her embrace and hugged her hard to her   
chest. "Thank Kami." 

Bra blinked a few times, and wormed her way out of her mother's   
clutches. "I was eating, Mama!" 

"And you know better than to interrupt a Saiya-jiin at meal time,   
Onna." Vejiita entered the kitchen, seating himself back down at the   
table. He glanced down at his plate and frowned. "You ate my meat, gaki." 

Bra blinked innocently at her father. "But I didn't know if you were   
coming back." 

"Hn." He gave her a long stare and grabbed a chunk off her own   
and resumed eating his meal. 

Bulma sighed and took a sip of now cold coffee, wincing at the   
taste. "B-chan, can you tell us more about your dream?" 

"The one I had last night?" 

"Hai. The one in the forest, ne?" 

Bra nodded enthusiastically. "It was night-time, and I was walking   
through a forest. It reminded me of the forest by Goten-niichan and   
Pan-chan's house. I wasn't scared or anything," she clarified quickly,   
giving her father a quick glance. He just snorted and continued eating. 

"Of course not, B-chan," Bulma assured her. "So you were walking   
through the woods..." 

She nodded. "I was walking through the woods and I heard   
someone laugh behind me..."   


~~Bra's Dream Sequence~~ 

Bra blinked a few times and glanced around at the forest that   
surrounded her. Large, leafy trees blocked out most of the moon's light,   
making the shadows seem large and deep. She swallowed hard and   
continued down the path that she seemed to be following. But as she got   
deeper and deeper into the forest, the lighter it became, giving her more   
and more confidence as she traveled down the dirt road she walked upon.   
Soon, she forgot about her worries and started to hum a nonsensical song,   
and skipping down the path. 

She stopped in front of a patch of small blue flowers. "Mama would   
like these!" She helped herself to a handful, clutching them close as she   
smelled the calming scent they gave off. She continued down the path,   
skipping merrily along. 

Soon, the path widened and opened up to a rather large clearing,   
where, in the center of a bare patch, rested a large statue of a man. This   
man was staring out into the horizon, one hand reaching out, as the other   
clutched at the long flowing cape that seemed to ripple behind him in a   
still breeze. Bra walked around the statue, examining it intently. There   
were spots that seemed to be falling apart, for it was not a new statue--it   
had been there for awhile. 

She sat down on the stone foot of the statue, sitting upon the large   
boots, so she would not get her green short-set dirty. She smelled the   
flowers in her hand again, and gave a little sigh. "What a boring forest! I   
didn't even see any animals!" 

A deep chuckle sounded behind her. "And what would you like to   
happen, little mortal?" 

Bra jumped, startled. She stood quickly and turned around fast,   
crouching slightly. "Who's there? Show yourself!" 

The laughter came from the other side of the statue again, and Bra   
ran around to intercept it. "Do you really want to see me, little mortal?" 

"Don't make me mad!" She growled under her breath, eyes darting   
around trying to find the origin of the unknown voice. 

"And why would I want to make such a brave little girl mad?" Bra   
leaned back, and looked up, letting out a yip in surprise. There, perched on   
top of the statue's head, was a man. 

Bra studied him closely. He seemed rather large, much bigger than   
she. He was rather muscular, but not as thick as her Papa or brother.   
More lean than bulky. The outfit he wore consisted of a dark green tunic   
and earth-brown britches that came just past his knees. Soft fur covered   
his feet. As she watched him stare back at her, dancing emerald-green   
eyes peeked out from behind a shaggy dark-brown mane of hair. The most   
interesting thing about him, though, were the finely tapered ears that   
came to a soft point. She hadn't seen ears like that on a human, only on... 

Bra blinked a few times. "Who are you? How'd you get up there?   
You weren't there before!" 

The man nodded, a smile making the corners of his eyes crinkle.   
"My, you are an inquisitive one. But you're right. I wasn't here before. But   
I am now." His smile got bigger as he leaned forward slightly, and rested   
his chin on his palm. "And what are you doing down there? How'd you get   
into this forest?" 

She shrugged her small shoulders. "I don't know. I think I'm   
dreaming right now, so that makes it okay for me to be here." She   
frowned slightly. "But if this is my dream, then how did you get in it?" 

He nodded, thinking. _That would make sense. I must have brought_   
_you in here with me when I tried contacting the others._ He raised his   
voice slightly. "You're a very smart little girl. Not many realize when they   
are dreaming, and when they are awake. So, tell me, little dreamer, what's   
your name?" 

Bra shook her head. "My Papa says never talk to strangers by   
yourself. Only if he or Mama or Trunks-oniichan or Goten-oniichan or   
Gohan-san or Videl-san or Ojiichan or Obabachan or..." 

The strange man waved his hands wildly. "Oi! I get the picture!   
Yeesh." He stood up and stretched, arching his back and throwing his   
arms into the air. "Wow, it feels like I've been sleeping in a ball for eons!"   
He jumped up and down a few times, all the while keeping perfect balance   
on the statue's head. "Look out below," he called out. 

Bra gave him some jumping room and watched wide-eyed as a set of   
large wings sprang from his back. The two wings were styled after a   
butterfly; blue with yellow dots and black trim. One yellow dot on each   
wing seemed to look like a big eye staring at you. He flapped them   
experimentally, and with a small leap, circled around the statue and   
eventually setting down in front of the astonished Bra. He gave his back a   
shake, and with a puff of dust, the wings disappeared. "I guess I must   
introduce myself first, then." He bowed low, sweeping an arm out in a   
grand fashion. "My name, little dreamer, is Gallifrey." He stood back up   
and handed her a cluster of pink roses. 

The female Saiya-jiin grinned wide and accepted the flowers,   
adding them to her bouquet of bluebells. "Konban wa, Gallifrey-san.   
Watashi wa Briefs Bura Vejiita, desu." She bowed as best as possible,   
making allowance for her handful of flowers. "But everyone calls me Bra,   
or B-chan." She extended her free hand in friendship. 

Gallifrey knelt down so he was eye level with her, shaking her hand   
warmly. "It's good to meet you, Briefs Bura Vejiita." He eyed her   
critically. "Japanese, ne?" She nodded. "So, can you talk to me now,   
musouka?" 

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a good once-over. "Well, I   
guess. But first you have to explain to me why you have wings--and why   
your ears look like Piccolo-san's." Her eyes widened. "Are you from   
Nameksei? But your skin's not green, and you have no atennae.." She   
backed up a pace warily. 

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know not of a Piccolo-san, or of a   
place called Nameksei. So I'd have to say no to that. Some of my kin do   
have a green tint to their skin, but I do not. But," he smirked and arched   
his back and his wings sprouted once again, "I was born with wings and   
tapered ears. My kind are called Elven." He flapped the wings several   
times, and a sparkly glitter fell through the air behind him. 

"Sugoi!" Bra breathed, her blue eyes riveted to the colorful   
membranes. She reached forward, but jerked her hand back quickly. "Can   
I touch them?" 

"Can you be gentle?" His eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

"Hai, Gallifrey-san," Bra nodded seriously. He nodded and turned   
around. Bra gently reached out and brushed her fingers across the   
delicate membranes. "They're so soft--like velvet." 

Gallifrey squirmed slightly. "They're also very ticklish." 

Bra giggled and glanced at her fingers, which were covered in the   
same glitter she saw earlier. "What's this, Gallifrey-san?" 

He turned around and she held out her fingers for inspection. He   
took ahold of her wrists and stared hard at her appendages, turning them   
around and bringing them close so he could smell them. He glanced up at   
her with a serious expression. "They look like fingers to me." 

Bra giggled again. "You're silly, Gallifrey-san." She wiggled her   
fingers. "I meant on them!" 

"Ah!" he smiled at her. "That is Elven magick." 

"Magic?" her eyes were wide with curiosity. "Honto?" 

He nodded, releasing her hands. "Yes, magick. The Elven are   
magically inclined creatures, musouka." 

"But Mama said that magic wasn't real. That it is all was ill...ill..." her   
face scrunched up, trying to think of the right word. "Elusive?" 

Gallifrey let out a large roar of laughter, throwing his head back in   
mirth. "No, little dreamer, not elusive, although magicks are usually rather   
elusive to adults." He smiled at her confusion. "Your mama probably meant   
illusions, or tricks of the eyes and mind." He stepped back slightly, and   
cocked his head to the side. "Would you like to see an example of my   
magick, musouka?" 

She nodded excitedly. "Oh, yes! That would be wonderful!" 

He rubbed his hands together. "Now, what could I do? I   
could...create a rain shower?" Bra scrunched her face up and shook her   
head rather hard. "No? I guess that would be rather unnecessary. And   
rather wet. I could.." he glanced around and spied the clutch of flowers in   
her hand. "I could change the colors of the flowers in your hand?" Bra   
blinked at him. "No? Well!" He threw his hands up into the air. "Then I'll   
guess I have to go all out!" 

Gallifrey closed his eyes, placed a hand on Bra's head, and started   
to chant: _"Little dreamer, in clothes of green_   
_This is how you are seen._   
_But be seen no more in human guise--_   
_For now you are Elven-wise!"_

  
Bra had closed her eyes when she felt a soft tingling sensation   
spread from where Gallifrey's hand rested on her head to the tips of her   
toes. 

"Open your eyes, musouka. Now do you believe my magicks are   
illusion?" 

When she opened her eyes, she was completely baffled. "What did   
you do, Gallifrey-san? It tingled a little bit, but then it stopped." She   
turned her expressive blue eyes up to him in question. 

She blinked again. The Elven wasn't as tall as he used to be. "Did   
you shrink yourself?" 

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, nothing happened to me, little   
dreamer. Or should I say big dreamer?" He waved a hand in front of her   
and a large hand mirror hung in the air. 

But when she looked into it, she did not see the six-year old   
Saiya-jiin halfling. What she saw was her mother. Or early pictures of   
her mother. Long, willowy legs gave rise to a tiny waist and--a chest. Bra   
snatched the mirror up, pulling it closer for a better inspection. Full lips   
were parted in shock, as crystalline blue eyes were wide in surprise. "I   
look like Mama..." Her fingers ran over her newly grown features, and   
found to her surprise slim, tapered ears. "What did you do to me,   
Gallifrey-san?" 

The Elven had a gentle smile on his face. "I lent you some of my   
magick, dreamer. This is what you would look like if you were of Elven kin.   
Your mother is a beautiful woman. And to be honest," he sighed softly,   
"you are a beautiful fae, Briefs Bura Vejiita." 

Bra blinked a few times and blushed at the compliment. "Arigatou,   
Gallifrey-san." She handed him back the mirror, which disappeared the   
second it left her fingers. "But what is...fae?" Her blue orbs stared deep   
into green gems. 

"Fae is another name for my kin--sort of a generalized term. Like   
Humans. There are many types of fae--and of all different shapes, sizes,   
and colors." Bra nodded, understanding. "You also have a word in your   
language--Yosei, I believe." 

Bra nodded again. "I thought so." She glanced down, smiling at the   
change of clothes. Her once green short set was now a long, flowing dress,   
a light green on the outside, but the inner folds of the skirt were a   
lavender that matched the shade of her hair. She moved around, twirling   
the flowy material around her legs, but stopped suddenly, whipping her   
head around. "I have wings!" She craned her head, trying to get a better   
look at them. "Kawaii!" They were fairly large, butterfly-type, colored   
purple with green splotches. She waved them back and forth with a laugh. 

Bra turned back around and glanced at her new friend. "This is   
fun!" But her cheerful and exuberant nature dulled slightly when she saw   
the look of shock on Gallifrey's features. "Nani? Is something wrong,   
Gallifrey-san?" 

"Well," he blinked and moved behind her. "I've just never seen..." 

She let out a yip. "Ite! Don't pull!" She glared over her shoulder,   
doing her father proud. "Do you want me to pull on your tail?" 

Tail. 

Bra smirked and pulled the newly grown brown-furred appendage   
out of his limp grasp. "Yatta! My tail grew back!" 

Gallifrey glanced at her, surprised at her reaction. "I didn't mean   
to give you a tail, Bra. Although I have the faintest idea why you have one,   
since Elven don't have tails." He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. 

Bra laughed and shook her head. "That's okay! I'm supposed to   
have one, but Papa and Mama removed it when I was born, so I don't go   
Oozaru." She swished it back and forth, a pleased beam radiating from   
her face. "I always wanted to have a tail." 

"You're supposed to have it?" She nodded and let it curl around her   
waist. "But humans don't have tails..." he trailed off, confused. _Have_   
_they evolved that much since I've been sleeping?_

"But Saiya-jiin do." She pointed out. 

Gallifrey glanced up at the unfamiliar word. "Saiyan?" 

She shook her head. "Sigh-yah-zgen." She smirked. "Papa gets   
mad when it's pronounced wrong." 

The Elven blinked a few times. "Well, if you know where it came   
from, then that's okay with me. So," he let out a large gust of air and   
gave her a grin. "would you like to come with me and meet some of my kin?   
That's where I was headed before you popped into my forest." 

Bra threw him a glare. "Your forest? I thought this was *my   
dream.*" 

"Well, it is," a small sweatdrop slid down his temple. "But the   
presence of my magicks has drawn your dream-state into my reality, when   
I was searching for my kin." 

Bra blinked a few times. "Nandemo." She set her shoulders. "So,   
where are they? What are they like?" 

A big smile drew across the Elven's face as he held out a hand,   
which she grasped. "Well, little dreamer, my brethren are wonderful.   
There is almost always something to do, or something going on. And where   
we're going there should be many of my kin." He fluttered his wings, Bra   
mimicking him, and the two lifted up in the air. "We are going to a dance." 

"Dance?" 

He nodded. "Tonight marks the first night of a Solstice party. So   
everyone's celebrating." 

They flew through the skies for a bit, talking amicably and getting   
to know each other better. The came up to a large clearing where a crowd   
of assorted creatures were dancing, playing instruments, talking and   
laughing up a storm. 

They touched down, and moved into the clearing, where they were   
greeted immediately by a small female, wearing a sift of light blue gauze.   
She had a large shock of flower-adorned navy-blue hair that curled around   
paper-thin dragonfly wings. "Welcome! Come join in the Solstice   
festivities!" 

Gallifrey bowed in greeting. "That's very kind and generous of you.   
We were just passing through and would love to join in the celebration." 

The female smiled back. "We always welcome a new face. I'm   
Cetrine." 

"You're a most gracious host, Cetrine. I am Gallifrey, and my lovely   
friend here is Bra." The female in question nodded and smiled. 

Cetrine glanced at Gallifrey. "She is mortal, is she not?" 

He nodded. "Yes, she is, but by my mistake she wandered into the   
forest. So I am looking after her until moonset." 

The blue fae smiled and nodded to Bra. "Welcome Bra-child. Your   
presence shall make the evening even brighter. Come, join in the dance." She lead   
them into the thick of the circle. 

Bra pulled on Gallifrey's sleeve self-consciously. "Am I not   
supposed to be here? But I thought this was my dream." 

He patted her hand reassuringly. "Do not worry, little dreamer.   
You are dreaming, yes, but this is a different reality, not accessible by   
normal humans. You are here by my magick, although I yet know how you   
entered this world." He smiled at her confusion. "And yes, you are   
welcome here. Go on, join in the dance." 

She glanced at him one more time and made shooing gestures.   
"Have fun while you are here, musouka. Not many mortals get a chance to   
join in a fae circle." 

Soon, after Cetrine introduced her to some others, the party   
moved into full swing. Brea fit in perfectly, looking every part a natural   
fae, dancing, laughing and twirling the night away. Sometimes in a large   
group, and other times just content to watch the others weave intricate   
patterns around each other. Gallifrey would join in every once in a while,   
usually at the insistence of Bra, but mainly he stayed to the side, talking   
with the other fae. 

After a particularly fast dance with a creature that was part man,   
part goat, Bra collapsed next to Gallifrey, who was sitting by himself on a   
large flat rock on the boundaries of the circle. "Are you having fun, little   
dreamer?" 

She nodded happily. "Hai, very much so. Your brethren have been   
really nice and kind." She let out a gust of air. "And they know how to   
dance! I don't think I've ever danced this much, ever!" 

"Yes, that they do," he chuckled. "One thing that each fae knows   
how to do is have fun. Although some have different ideas on how to have   
fun." His smile diminished slightly, and turned sad. "The night is waning,   
musouka." 

She nodded, letting a small sigh escape. "It's time for me to wake   
up, ne?" She turned to him, her blue eyes questioning. "Will I remember   
this night, Gallifrey-san?" She paused. "Will I remember you?" 

Gallifrey ran a hand through her thick purple locks, tucking a strand   
behind her tapered ear. "Do you want to remember, Briefs Bura Vejiita?" 

She nodded, smiling. "Hai! I had a lot of fun tonight. And why   
would I want to forget a friend?" 

His smile turned happy once again. "And so you will not, little   
dreamer." He pulled her down into his lap, her head rested on a muscled   
thigh. His fingers trailed though her long hair gently. "Now, close your   
eyes, dreamer, and when you open them once more, you will be back in your   
own existence." 

She sighed, enjoying his touch. "I'm glad I got to meet you,   
Gallifrey-san. I hope to see you again, someday." 

"I hope to see you again, as well, little dreamer. Now, sleep." And   
with a wide yawn, Bra closed her eyes and fell asleep in the Elven's lap. 

Cetrine quietly came up alongside Gallifrey. "We wore the little   
mortal out?" She smiled at the sleeping girl. 

"Hmm. Slightly." Gallifrey smirked. He rested his hand on Bra's   
forehead and closed his eyes. _"Little dreamer sleeping sound_   
_Into dreamland you are bound._   
_For when you awake and stir_   
_This night will not be a blur."_ A soft glow started to surround the Saiya-jiin-Yosei. _"But now the night is at an end_   
_And the sun is round the bend_   
_When you wake up in the morn,_   
_Be once again in mortal form."_

  
"And then I woke up in my bed, normal Bra-size, and came down to   
breakfast." Bra finished with a loud sigh. She glanced at her parents, who   
were staring at her intently. 

"That was some dream, B-chan," Bulma finally muttered, running a   
hand through her hair. "What did you think, Vejiita?" 

Throughout her entire tale, Vejiita was trying to picture the events   
she was saying. He stood and moved over to Bra. "Stand up, gaki." He   
patted the chair. 

Bra frowned, but did as she was told. "Hai, Papa." She stood on her   
chair and faced him. "What now?" 

He leaned close to her, and sniffed. "You smell of Magic, Bra." He   
glanced at Bulma. "She is telling the truth." Vejiita opened his arms and   
she jumped into his embrace. "The Yosei was named what?" 

"Gallifrey. I wish he was really here, Papa." She leaned her head on   
his shoulder. "I miss him." 

He just grunted. "Hmm. That wish may come true sooner than   
you..." He grabbed Bra's waist and stood her up on the chair once more.   
"Show it to me." 

"What are you talking about, Papa?" 

He crossed his arms. "Now." 

Bulma frowned. "What are you talking about, Vejiita? Show   
what...oh my!" As Bulma was talking, Bra revealed her secret. 

A brown furry tail waved slowly back and forth from underneath   
her red skirt. 

Bra turned pleading eyes to her mother. "Don't cut it off, Mama! I   
want to keep it! Onegai!" 

"Bra-chan, we just got the moon back." She let out a shuddering   
sigh. "What if you go Oozaru?" 

Vejiita grunted. "It won't be removed, Bra, so stop your whining."   
Bulma was about to protest, but was cut off with a glare. "If she goes   
Oozaru, there are enough people to control her, or if need be, cut the tail   
off." He gave his estatic daughter a meaningful glance. "Understand?" 

She jumped into his arms again, wrapping her small arms around his   
neck. "Arigatou, Papa!! Aishiteru!" She pecked him on the cheek. 

Bulma sighed. "Fine. I see I can't win on this one." She moved   
closer, and stroked the furry appendage softly. Bra sighed and closed her   
eyes, leaning her head against her father's shoulder, falling asleep quickly. 

"Now I see why you said something about keeping their tails while   
they were infants." Bulma smirked. "That trick would have been very   
useful at three a.m." 

"Che." He shifted Bra in his arms, the newly acquired tail wrapping   
around his wrist automatically. He stared at it for a moment before   
sighing loudly. 

Bulma nodded to him, and they went to lie her down in her room   
again. "So she was telling the truth?" 

Vejiita set the sleeping Bra down in her bed, pulling the covers over   
her. "Hn. She was. It was too vivid to be a dream. And her tail makes it   
fact." 

"Do you think that the creature in the pod is this Yosei?" Bulma sat   
on the edge of the bed. 

"More than likely. Bra described him with wings, and it is more than   
coincidence that the pod creature had them as well." He glanced around   
the room, his sharp nose scrunched up. "Someone was in here recently." 

"Nani? Who?" 

He set his eyes on Bra, who was curled into a ball under the covers.   
"Him. That Yosei, Gallivant or whatever his name was. Her   
dream-creature. The scent is the same Magic as on Bra." 

Bulma glanced around quickly. "He was? Where'd he go?" She   
stared hard at Vejiita. "Can't you use your ki senses or whatever to find   
him?" An arm snaked around her chest. "I don't like the idea of some   
magical dream creatures just wandering around here." 

"There are too many pathetic human ki mulling around the building   
to distinguish it." He grunted and turned out the door. "I will make a   
round of the buildings. But then I'm training." His gaze flashed to Bra.   
"Send her out to the gravity chamber when she wakes up." 

Bulma nodded and turned her gaze back to her daughter. "What have you   
gotten yourself involved in, B-chan?"   
Ah...what has she gotten involved in? But now you know...or at least know what one of the pods are...but there are still three more left to open. Maybe next time, another will open, as well... Please review! I enjoy the comments. Gie-chan 


	5. Aftershocks

_K_onban wa, minna-chan! Here, for your perusal, is a new chapter of Yosei! Waii!! It hit over 90 degrees here in Wis., so I decided to sit inside and type with a fan blowing on me and a large glass of ice tea sitting next to my 'puter. Too bad I don't have a laptop, or I'd be next to a pool, instead of an oscillating fan, with that ice tea. Mmm....Raspberry.. 

To answer a question someone had, and to clear a couple things up: **Yosei--means elf, fairy. **It actually should be spelled Yousei, but I like it this way And **musouka means dreamer; daydreamer.** It's Gallifrey's pet name for Bra. Anyway, not much *really* happens within, but it sets up for the next chapter. You'll see what I mean. Read on! Gie-chan Yosei: Chapter Five   
_Disclaimer: Well, they're not mine. Unless they are. Then they're mine. Like Gallifrey. (Get the reference? *grin*)_

*************   
_~~Labs, Bowels of CC, Later that afternoon~~_

A sea of white labcoats swam through the connected rooms,   
watching and collecting data on the unknown objects in the separate   
rooms. Tashi Soun was surrounded by his own school of coats at all times,   
being given up-to-date status reports on the three pods still in stasis. 

"Tashi-san, come quick!" One of the labcoats burst into the room,   
waving his hands frantically. "Pod 4 is starting to pulse." 

Tashi glanced up from his papers and between a few of his   
co-workers at the new arrival. "Nani?" 

"Pod 4!" The labcoat grunted in exasperation. "It's pulsing like   
crazy!" 

Tashi pushed his way through his coworkers. "Tell me what's going   
on!" He latched onto the guy's sleeve and pulled him out the door. 

"Well, I was just coming back from the storage room and the Pod   
was flashing." The two entered the room, the pod was doing as the   
labcoat said--flashing continuously. 

"Get me a phone," he ordered someone. "I need to inform   
Bulma-san about this new development." Soon a receiver was placed into   
his hands. He spoke as he dialed. "Go and get me the latest on Pods 1 and   
2." 

********* 

_~~Upstairs--Main living quarters~~_

A door slamming brought Bulma back to reality, her attention slowly   
focused on her tinkering. She glanced up at the clock. "It's four already?"   
She sighed at the mess in front of her, noticing she got nothing   
accomplished in the last six hours. "It seems like I just got started." 

*** 

In a sense she had. Bulma had sat in Bra's room, nervously watching   
over the demi-Saiya-jiin as she slept. She really didn't have to, but Bulma   
felt to urge to. So she did, her eyes wavering from her resting daughter   
to the door, hoping that their 'visitor' wouldn't come into the room again,   
unannounced. 

Bra had awoken a few hours after Vejiita left, bright-eyed and   
bushy-tailed. "Ohiayo, Mama!" 

The purple haired genius grinned at the smaller version of herself.   
"I guess it is still morning." Her smile faded slightly and she patted her   
legs. "Come here, B-chan. I want to talk to you." 

The small female crawled out from the covers and into her mother's   
lap, making herself comfortable against Bulma's chest. 

Bulma let a small smile escape as she ran her fingers through the   
slightly mussed hair of her daughter, taking note of the thickness of the   
strands. _And Vejiita thought she carried none of his characteristics--it_   
_may be purple, and lie flat, but she's got his hair. _ "You know that both me   
and your Papa love you very much, ne, Bra-chan?" 

Bra nodded. "Aishiteru, Mama." Her tail came around and wound   
around Bulma's wrist affectionately. 

The older female was silent for a few minutes, still running her   
fingers through Bra's hair. "That, Yosei, Gallifrey, wasn't it? You know for   
sure that he was real?" 

"Hai, Mama," Bra glanced up into her mother's face. "Gallifrey-san   
was real and it was more than just a dream. He said that it was." 

Bulma sighed and nodded. "That he did. "Well, you know that big   
project with the pods that I've been working on?" Bra just nodded   
again. "One of them opened up last night, and now we can't find the   
creature that was inside it." 

Bra's big blue eyes got wider. "Honto? It hatched?" Bulma nodded   
in agreement. "Do you know what it looks like?" 

She nodded again. "Hai, or close to it. The security cameras   
caught the image of a humanoid male crawling out of the pod." She paused   
slightly. "And when your Papa looked at it, he said that it has 'wings.'" 

It took a full minute for it to sink in. "You mean, the pod that   
opened up, was Gallifrey-san?" 

"More than likely, Bra-chan. At least that's what me and your Papa   
think." She glanced concernedly at the small girl in her embrace. "What   
do you think?" 

A slow smile spread across her face, lighting up the Saiya-jiin's   
features. "That would be really exciting! It would mean that I can see   
Gallifrey-san again!" 

"Maybe." Bulma frowned slightly. She was expecting this reaction   
to the news from her youngest. "That's all well and good, Bra-chan. But   
you have to remember that we know nothing about this Yosei. He could be   
trying to take over the world, or use the Dragonballs for something   
bad...or anything." 

"Nuh uh, Mama," Bra forcefully shook her head in disagreement.   
"Gallifrey-san is good! He isn't like that. And he's my friend." 

"I know he is, Bra-chan," Bulma said quietly. She smiled and patted   
her on the head affectionately. "But I just want you to be careful, okay?" 

Bra smiled back and nodded. "Okay, Mama." 

Bulma changed the subject with a hug. "Now, I have a surprise for   
you!" 

"Nani, Mama? What is it?" 

Her face turned serious. "I want you to decide this on your own,   
okay? Don't let anyone pressure you into doing something that you don't   
want to do." Bra caught her mother's serious tone and nodded somberly.   
Bulma continued. "Right now, your Papa is out in the gravity chamber." 

Bra rolled her eyes. "That's where Papa always is." 

She forced back a wry grin. "Well, this time, he's waiting for you." 

"For me?" Bra blinked a few times. "Why?" 

"He thinks it's time for you to start training." She cocked her head   
to the side. "What do you think?" 

Bra thought for awhile, then slowly nodded her head. "Hai, Mama.   
If Papa thinks so." 

"Do you want to learn, B-chan?" 

"I do, Mama, hai." She nodded her head. "I don't think I'll be as   
good as Trunks-niichan or Goten-niichan, but I can try." 

"That's the spirit, Bra-chan," Bulma smiled at her daughter. "Just   
make sure Papa doesn't push you too hard, ne?" 

"I won't, Mama. He wouldn't want to do that, anyway." She slid off   
Bulma's lap. "Can I go now?" 

"Change into some workout clothes, first." Bulma blinked. "I'll have   
to make up some training outfits for you." 

"Can I have pink, Mama?" 

She glanced down at her daughter. "Sure, B-chan. Although your   
Papa isn't too fond of that color..." She grinned. "Let's see what we can do   
for now." 

After digging through drawers and closets, Bra was ready to go in a   
pair of black bike shorts, and a white t-shirt with a unicorn head on the   
front. "This will do for now. Have fun!" 

"'Kay, Mama!" Bra ran out of her bedroom, but paused in the door   
frame. "Mama, if Gallifrey-san was one of the pods, then the other three   
are more Yosei like him, ne?" 

"More than likely, B-chan." 

"That's good." Bra smiled to herself. "I think Gallifrey-san was sad   
because he couldn't find his friends. Now, all we have to do is find him!"   
She waved and bounced out the door. 

Bulma sighed and flopped down on her daughter's bed. "Hopefully   
Gallifrey-san's friends are as good as you claim he is, Bra..." 

*** 

The purple-haired genius blinked back into real time. She hadn't   
seen nor heard a peep from the gravity chamber's two residents, so at   
least they haven't mortally wounded each other--yet. 

"Well, that slam meant Trunks is back from school. I'd better go   
get a snack ready for him and Goten-kun before they eat the entire   
kitchen." And with that, she wandered into the kitchen. 

When she got there, she found she was too late in the snack   
department. Trunks and Goten were seated at the table with an   
assortment of meats, cheeses, and spreads to keep a family of four   
satisfied for an entire week. 

Or two still-growing Saiya-jiin tidied over until supper time. 

"I hope you two are going to leave some room for supper." 

Both Saiya-jiin glanced at her, each sharing a sheepish grin through   
their mouthfuls of food. "Maybe." Trunks shrugged at his mother, and   
swallowed his food. "Depends on what's for supper." 

Bulma shrugged back. "Depends on what you're making." 

Goten swallowed his mouthful of sandwich. "You make supper,   
Trunks-kun?" 

He shook his head back and forth. "Nuh uh. Kaasan was just   
kidding, ne?" He saw his mother smirk and shrugged her shoulders again.   
"Kaasan! You know I can't cook worth nothin'!" 

Bulma sat in a chair, and reached out, snagging a hunk of cheese.   
"Maybe you need to learn. It'd make your wife extremely happy." She   
nibbled on her cheese as she gave her son a sidelong glance. "Speaking of   
wives, how's Mariko-chan?" 

Both boys spit out the food in their mouths. "Nani??" 

Trunks' face was beet red. "Shimatta, Kaasan!" 

Goten was gagging on his tongue. "You and Mariko? Trunks! Why   
didn't you tell me? Can I be the best man?" His eyes filled with wedding   
scenes. 

Trunks slapped Goten alongside the head and scowled darkly. "Baka!   
I'm not gonna marry Mariko-san," he growled at his mother. "I'm not   
Bonded to her, so I can't." 

"Give her a chance, Trunks," Bulma quirked an eyebrow in   
amusement. "You never know until you try, ne?" 

He just growled and tore another hunk off his sandwich. 

Goten gave Trunks a critical eye. "So...are ya gonna ask her out?" 

"Gotennnnnn...." But before the kitchen was turned into a warzone,   
the phone rang. Trunks, being the closest to the receiver, answered it.   
"Moshi moshi, Briefs residence." He blinked and tossed the phone across   
the table, to his mother. "It's Tashi-san. He sounded serious." 

Bulma sighed. "I was hoping it wasn't him." She saw the looks of   
concern on the two males' faces. "That's right. I haven't told you what   
happened." She placed the phone to her ear. "Moshi moshi, Bulma here."   
She nodded a few times, making affirmation noises. "Hai, I'll be right   
down. Ja." She tossed the phone back to Trunks, who hung it up. 

The two males glanced between each other, then back at Bulma.   
"What's up, Kaasan?" 

Bulma stood and indicated them to follow. "I'll explain as we go." 

As the three made their way down the numerous corridors and   
through the innumerable security doors to the underground labs, Bulma   
explained for Trunks and Goten the 'hatching' of the first pod, Bra's   
dream, and the realization of her 'Gallifrey-san.' 

They paused at the last security door while Bulma punched in her   
access code. "That's incredible...I guess." Goten ran a hand through his   
unruly black locks. "And you're positive this Yosei is the same as the   
creature that came out of the pod?" 

Bulma nodded. "As positive we can get without going up to him and   
asking him if he's the 'pod creature.' I don't know of any other humanoid   
creatures with wings--and Bra having this dream is too much of a   
coincidence, as well." The last door swept open and were met by Tashi,   
who had a look of impatience on his smooth face. "Let's see it, Tashi-san." 

"Hai, Bulma-san." Tashi led the way through the sea of white   
labcoats that parted as they passed. "It's Pod 4 this time." 

When they entered the lab that housed the aforementioned pod,   
they saw for themselves that it was indeed blinking at a rather rapid pace.   
He handed Bulma a few sheets of paper. "Here are the latest stats on the   
remaining pods." 

She glanced through them quickly and nodded, handing them to   
Trunks so he could see. "This one's going to open tonight, if everything's   
on schedule." She indicated to the other two in separate rooms. "And the   
others tomorrow. The last two seem to be coming up at the same pace." 

Tashi nodded. "They are. Everything happens to them at the exact   
same time." He turned his attention to the flashing pod in front of them.   
"And, according to the records from the last pod, if we can go by the same   
times, this one will open tonight." 

"It's going to hatch tonight, Kaasan?" Trunks stared at the flashing   
pod, hypnotized by the steady pulse. He tore his gaze away and looked at   
his mother, locking blue with blue. "Do you want a guard on it?" 

"Well, I don't really know what time it will hatch, but it would be   
nice." Bulma raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you volunteering?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. Me and Goten will watch over it. Ne,   
Goten-kun?" 

The Son male blinked up from the reports. "Nani? But it's Friday   
night, Trunks..." 

"And you have nothing planned." The purple-haired senshi   
interrupted his friend. He crossed his arms and glared. "Ne, Goten-kun?"   
He repeated. 

He knew when he was defeated. "Yosh yosh. Let me call my Kaasan   
and tell her what's going on." 

Bulma beamed at the boys. "Sankyuu! Why don't you boys go do   
something until supper time, then come down and relieve my people okay?   
And I'll call ChiChi, Goten-kun." 

Both Trunks and Goten nodded. "That sounds like a plan, Kaasan."   
He turned to his friend behind him. "Come on, Goten, let's go have a spar." 

"You might want to knock on the gravity room first, Trunks.   
Vejiita is having a session with his new student. Although, they've been at   
it for awhile. He might be done." She gave them a   
'I-know-something-that-you-don't-know' smirk. 

"Nani?" Both Trunks and Goten mouths were hung open in shock.   
"Tousan has a **_what?_**" 

"A new student. You two don't need training, anymore, so he's   
training someone new." Her smirk got wider. 

"Who is it?" Trunks furrowed his eyebrows, racking his brain   
trying to think of who his father had enough patience being around long   
enough to be trained. 

"You'll find out when you get there. Although," she gave them a   
secretive smile and a wink, "you'll be very surprised." 

The two Saiya-jiin males gave each other a glance and walked out of   
the labs at a fast clip. 

Bulma chuckled to herself and shook her head. "They're going to be   
floored when they find out." 

"Who is your husband training, Bulma-san?" Tashi inquired. He   
knew that Bulma's husband was Saiya-jiin, and their children, half-breeds.   
Bulma had explained to him everything when he took over as the head of   
the Genetic Research department. He was the one that actually helped   
her categorize and decode the Saiya-jiin DNA, plus he had met with   
Vejiita and the children personally several times. He knew of their   
'fighting' tendencies. 

"Today's Bra's first lesson." Bulma explained to him. "I haven't   
heard the gravity chamber explode, or any death-knell cries, so they   
must be having fun in there." 

Tashi frowned slightly. "Are you sure that's wise, Bulma-san?   
Letting your daughter learn how to fight so early?" He may be aware of   
them, but it didn't mean he agreed with them. 

"Well, I don't want her to," Bulma shrugged her shoulders   
helplessly. "But she's Saiya-jiin--fighting and bloodlust runs thick through   
her soul." Both Tashi and Bulma made a face at the description. "Or at   
least that's what Vejiita says. But both me and, hopefully, Vejiita, are   
letting Bra set the pace. And he won't push her too far beyond her limits."   
She smiled again. "Besides, an untrained Saiya-jiin is a dangerous thing." 

"If you say so, Bulma-san." Tashi was not convinced. 

She glanced at the pod one more time. "Well, if you need me, I'll be   
in the opened pod's room. You didn't dispose of it yet, ne?" 

He shook his head. "Iie, but we moved it into the old lab wing." 

"Good. I want to take a closer look at the shell, and that goo inside.   
Trunks and Goten will be down after supper, remember." He nodded, and   
Bulma left the room, and walked down a hall to enter an abandoned wing of   
lab rooms mainly used for storage. There she found the two halves of the   
opened pod. Pulling all the assorted gadgets she would need for her tests   
within reach, she sat down and began her examinations, losing herself in   
the gelatinous substance and rubbery casing. 

***** 

After an hour or so, her cell phone rang, startling her out of her   
contemplation. She answered it with a distracted glare. "Moshi moshi,   
Bulma here." 

"Kaasan," Trunks' baritone mumbled through the receiver. "Are   
you coming to dinner? We ordered out, seeing that you weren't hard at   
work in the kitchen." His voice had a teasing tone. 

"Ha ha." Bulma wrinkled her nose. "Iie, I'm not very hungry. I'm   
elbow-deep in pod goo--" A gagging sound came from the other end.   
"Exactly. My stomach not very settled at the moment." 

"Gotcha. We'll save some for you, okay?" 

Bulma snorted. "Right. Leftovers in this household?" She made a   
face as a ball of goo fell into her lap. "Shimatta. Anyway, did you enjoy   
your spar with Goten?" Her question was thickly laced with amusement. 

Trunks let out a loud snort of his own. "You think we could get into   
the gravity room? Ha! And you could've warned us that it was **_BRA_** that   
Tousan was training. I almost had a heart attack when she opened the   
door!" 

Bulma giggled. "I said you'd be surprised. Did she look all beaten   
up?" 

"Slightly. Tousan definitely gave her a workout." He paused.   
"Okay, Kaasan, I'm gonna go. Food's here." 

"Okay. Remember, you're coming down to baby-sit the pods." 

"Hai, I remember. And I'll make sure I drag Goten down with me as   
well. Ja." 

"Ja." She put the phone away, and leaned back in her chair, sighing   
loudly. "This stuff is just not making sense! I've tried testing it for   
growth enzymes, nutritional value--but it's all so foreign." Bulma picked up a   
slide with a tiny sample of the gelatinous goo on it. "Let's see what you   
look like at the microscopic level. Maybe that'll give me a clue where to   
go." And once again, she delved into her work, shutting out all outside   
noise and distraction. 

She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't acknowledge   
Trunks and Goten when they put some food next to her on their way to   
stand guard over the pods. The boys just shrugged their shoulders at   
each other, used to the isolationism Bulma set around herself when deeply   
involved in a serious project. 

Had she been more alert, she would have noticed the silent figure   
that crept up on her a few hours later. 

********** 

The male, now identified as the Elven, Gallifrey, stole through the   
lead-lined corridors, keeping a wary eye on all the humans he would pass in   
the process of finding his kin. At first, he tried sneaking around through   
the hallways, but he encountered too many humans to be safe, so he put up   
a glamour, making the humans he encountered ignore him, or forget about   
his presence. 

_ This place is huge!_ Gallifrey stared at the technology he   
encountered as he moved along, confidence growing as his glamour   
continued to hold. _It's amazing what humans can think up and create when_   
_they put their minds to it_. 

At the end of the hallway he was walking along, stood a large door. When   
he approached it, it didn't open automatically like the others he   
encountered. There was no handle, so how did it open? He placed a hand   
on the door, but drew back immediately, as if hot to the touch. 

_ Why must humans use iron for everything? _ He sighed disgustedly,   
and was about to turn around to search in another direction when a male   
human, covered in a long white jacket, stepped up to the door. Gallifrey   
watched as he pressed some buttons on the side of the door, and it slid   
open. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he followed quickly behind   
the helpful male. 

Gallifrey stuck close to his unknowing guide for awhile, hoping to   
get farther into the building without having to use his magicks to open the   
iron doors. They went through several more of the punch-in-a-number   
doors, winding their way through numerous dark hallways. 

Finally, they came upon a large door, where the man in the white   
jacket punched in a long set of numbers, opening it. Within the last set of   
doors, Gallifrey was surprised by the number of people that were in there,   
running around, looking very busy. He glued himself to one of walls, trying   
to stay as out-of-sight as possible, yet be able to observe clearly the   
humans' obviously busy lifestyles. 

He inhaled sharply when one of the males came over to him. He   
pressed himself even closer to the wall, but he was passed over. Instead,   
the male opened a door next to him, and entered it, closing it behind him.   
Gallifrey exhaled and closed his eyes in relief. But when he inhaled again,   
something made him open his eyes. 

He smelled magick. His magick. 

_ I must be close! These might be the rooms where I woke up!_ The   
Elven glanced around, and opened the door next to him, the same one that   
the male opened, and went inside, closing the door soundlessly behind him. 

He turned around. A large group of the males in white jackets were   
surrounding something on a large platform, studying it, and talking   
incessantly. He moved closer, and just about fainted in shock. It was a   
stasis pod. A light that came from inside the pod was blinking rapidly,   
which meant that it was going to open soon. Which also meant that it was   
alive. 

_ I found them!_

Gallifrey almost shouted out in joy, but remembered himself, and   
his glamour. He moved slowly up to the pulsing pod, trying not to draw   
attention to himself. When he got closer, he almost shouted in joy. It was   
true. It was one of the stasis pods from the sealed room, and it would   
hatch soon. Gallifrey reached out and touched it, feeling the warmth and   
the life radiating from the husk. He closed his eyes and began to   
concentrate his magicks, trying to talk to his kin, seeing who it was. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Gallifrey jumped, breaking his   
concentration. A male had come up next to him, and was staring at him   
suspiciously. 

"Hey, did you hear me? What are you doing?" Another male came   
up next to him and was staring at him curiously. His black eyes kept   
glancing behind him, as if trying to see something that was not there. 

Gallifrey cleared his throat. "I was...just...checking up on it." _Why_   
_aren't my glamours working? Maybe, when I was concentrating on the fae_   
_inside the pod, my glamour fell, letting them see me. But it should still be_   
_working slightly..._

The first male crossed his arms and scowled. He looked slightly   
familiar, although the Elven had the slightest clue why he would think that.   
"And what did you find?" 

The other male blinked a few times and put a hand on the first   
male's shoulder. "Leave him alone, Trunks-kun. Just let him do his job." 

Gallifrey's eyes widened. _Trunks? Is this Musouka's brother?_   
_That's why he looked familiar... _ He bowed to Trunks in apology. "Gomen   
nasai, Briefs-san. I just needed to check the temperature." 

Trunks growled slightly and turned away. "Well, just hurry up." He   
shrugged off the other male's hand and moved to a set of chairs by the   
door. He didn't even see them there when he came in. 

Gallifrey nodded and turned back to the pod. _At least I know that_   
_there's one of you left, my brethren. Maybe they're others here in this_   
_building._ He glanced up and saw an open door. He turned back to Trunks   
and the other male and bowed again. "Sumimasen, I'm done." 

He was waved off by Trunks, but the other male just stared at him.   
He stared back until Trunks interrupted the contest. "Goten, let him   
leave." 

Goten blinked and blushed. "Gomen, but you just seem...different   
than the other scientists." 

Gallifrey shrugged his shoulders and quickly left through the open door on   
the other side of the room. 

As soon as he was out of eyeshot and earshot, Gallifrey let out a   
huge sigh. _That was close._ He was sure he was going to be discovered for   
what he truly was. That black haired male, Goten, seemed to be reading   
every thought through those soul-penetrating eyes. His spirits soared,   
though, remembering his discovery. He found one. It wasn't his mate, Trixilline,   
that much he discovered in the short contact he established with the fae. 

But it was female, and she would reawaken that night. He placed   
his hand in the floor, and using a little magick, marked the area of the   
female. He would have to come back later and wait for her awakening.   
She would want to help find the others. 

Now, just twenty-eight left to find. 

***   
He moved through the black corridors, not finding much more to his   
interest, only empty rooms similar to the first one he entered, or filled   
with boxes and discarded equipment. He was about to retrace his steps   
and go back to wait for his sister fae's awakening, when he saw a light   
peeking through the bottom crack of a door. Curious on why a light was on   
in the expanse of blackness he had encountered so far, he moved up to the   
door, and seeing a handle on the door, turned it and opened the door   
quietly, stealing inside. 

As he entered the lighted room, his eyes darted everywhere, trying   
to see if there was anything...or anyone...of importance. He saw nothing,   
and was about to leave when he heard a tinkling of glass breaking, coming   
from another door within, and the sound of a human letting loose a string   
of curse words. 

His curiosity getting the best of him, he moved forward, and   
opened the door, the sound of the human, _female_ he noted, still swearing   
up a storm. She was bent on the ground, picking up the glass she had more   
than likely dropped. He moved closer to hear what she was muttering to   
herself. 

"Kuso! This is the fifth slide I broke. Bakayaro! Now I got to go   
and get more!" Bulma growled to herself, carefully gathering the glass in   
her hand. "Ugh, I've got to invent some unbreakable glass." She stood up   
and quickly turned around. But she didn't get far. 

For blocking her way was a rather tall man, staring at her with very wide,   
very green eyes. 

Bulma, in her surprise, stumbled backwards, and fell to the ground in a faint.   
**************** _Next time, we find out Bulma's reaction to her stranger, and a pod opens! Remember to use that purty purple box! Or at least mine is purple... Gie-chan_


	6. Positive and Negative Reactions

_Konban wa, minna! In honor of FFnet being up once again, I've decided to grace you all with a new chapter of Yosei! Aren't you all excited? *Crickets chirp* Well, that's okay, I guess. The crickets are happy for me. And I only truly write for the crickets... *grin* Anyway, we see Bulma's reaction, and...others' reaction, as well. If you have any questions or comments, please let me know--I'd love to hear from you! Remember to use that purty little box at the bottom! Gie-chan_ Disclaimer--They're not mine. Unless they are. Then they're mine. Like the various yosei I mention throughout. 

**Yosei--Chapter Six**

***************   
Gallifrey almost screamed himself. Acting completely out of   
instinct, the Elven swooped forward and caught the fainting female in his   
arms. 

The tall male stared at the smaller female in his embrace, eyes   
wide. "What do I do, now?" He cleared his throat, and shook his cargo   
slightly. "Excuse me." There was no response. He shook a little harder.   
"Excuse me." Still no response. He pinched her nose, hoping that the   
loss of air would startle her out of her faint. No such luck. Just as he   
was about to scream bloody murder into her ear, Bulma stirred, letting   
out a small moan. 

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, blinking to clear away the   
fuzziness. "What happened? I feel so..." As her eyes became adjusted   
to the light level, she blinked hard. Two bright green orbs stared into   
her own blue ones. She scrambled out of the grasp she was held,   
crawling crab-like away from the unknown man. "Who in the hell are you   
and what are you doing in my lab?" 

_ My lab? This must be Bura's mother! She looks exactly like her..._   
"I'm sorry, Bulma-san," Gallifrey blushed slightly. "I startled you, and   
you, well, fainted." He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "I   
didn't mean any harm, really." He offered her his hand to help her up. 

Bulma gave the unfamiliar man's hand an uneasy glance before   
accepting it. "Thank you. I guess that's okay." She patted herself   
down, finding reassurance in the familiar. "But you didn't answer my   
question. Who are you?" The purple-haired genius' eyes flashed,   
showing her ire for the unexplained. "And what are you doing in my   
underground, secured lab? I don't remember hiring you, and I usually   
don't forget a face." 

"Well, you see, I..." Gallifrey trailed off. How was he going to   
explain himself? _Don't mind me, for you see, I'm an Elven, and I'm_   
_looking for my brothers and sisters. Have you seen them?_ A sweatdrop   
ran down his temple. _ And who knows how much Bura has told them_   
_already..._ "Well, to start off, I can tell you my name." 

"All right. So what is it?" She crossed her arms, a scowl forming   
on her features. 

Another sweatdrop ran down his face. He gave her a charming   
smile and bowed slightly. "My name, is Gallifrey." He stood quickly to   
gauge her reaction. 

"You aren't Japanese, are you, Gallifrey-san?" Bulma gave him a   
quick glance up and down. He was a handsome young man, if you went for   
the boyish good looks type. She preferred the sexy   
_I'm-evil-incarnate--and-you-love-it _type. Although, the slur in his   
speech was rather alluring. 

"No--no, I'm not." The fae stared at the female. She didn't   
seem to recognize his name. _I wonder how far I can take this..._ "No, I   
transferred from Scotland last week. I just got on shift about an hour   
ago. I had an emergency at home and couldn't make it in before. The   
head of genetics...um...Dr..." he trailed off, acting like he was trying to   
think of a name. 

"You mean Tashi-san?" 

"Yes, that's it. Dr. Tashi sent me to look for you. He wanted to   
see if you needed anything or any help with your own research on the   
pods." He nodded to the open pod on the table. 

"Oh, I don't think so." She turned back to the pod. "I was just   
checking the molecular structure of the goo under the microscope. So   
far, I don't think it's embryonic fluid. There are no real nutrients or   
hormones in the stuff. I think it was some sort of lubricant, or gel, that   
protected what was inside from outside elements. I was just about to go   
get some more slides, though, when you interrupted me." 

"Sorry about that, again." Gallifrey blushed once more. "I didn't   
realize you hadn't heard me come in." He hesitated slightly before   
continuing. "Have you figured out what came out of the pod?" 

She shrugged. "Somewhat. We know it's a humanoid figure,   
around six feet in height. An well-endowed male, by the silhouette. The   
security cameras picked up the...hatching you could call it, about one this   
morning." Bulma frowned. Something was striking her odd, but what was   
it? 

The fae blushed a deep red. "I guess that's a start then. If you   
don't need me, then I'll go back to the main labs." 

Bulma nodded. "That's fine. Tell Tashi-san I'm having fun   
digging around in the goo. Have the others hatched yet?" 

"Others?" He blinked a few times, rapidly. How many more are   
they holding? I saw the one... "Not that I know. Things were rather   
calm when I was sent to find you." 

"All right. Arigatou, um..." 

"Gallifrey, Bulma-san." 

She nodded. "Right. Gallifrey-san." All of a sudden, Bulma's eyes   
went wide. "Gal--Gallifrey-san!" She covered her mouth, letting out a   
choked scream. 

"**YOSEI!**" 

He groaned inwardly. _So Bura did say something..._ "Now,   
Bulma-san, please, don't panic..." 

She started to back away from him slowly, eyes darting around,   
looking for something or someone to help her. "Panic? Why in the hell   
would I panic? Do I need a reason to panic?" 

"No no no!" He shook his head wildly, waving his hands back and   
forth. "I won't hurt you at all! I don't want to cause any alarm." 

If they could, her eyes could have gotten wider. She increased   
her backing up. "Nani? Why would you want to? What did I do to you?"   
She turned sharply when she ran into the table with the opened pod.   
Some goo sloshed onto her hand. "What do you intend on doing to me?" 

Gallifrey blinked in confusion. _ What did Bura say to them?_   
"Nothing, really! I just want to..." He was interrupted by Bulma's   
scream: 

"TRUNKS!! GOTEN!! HELP!!!" 

Gallifrey scrunched his eyes up and covered his ears with his   
hands. "Oh, Goddess! What a set of lungs!" He stepped closer to her,   
hoping to talk some sense into her. "Bulma-san, I'm not going to..." 

"VVVVVEEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" 

"Will you stop that!" He roared as loud as she did. 

Bulma immediately stopped screaming, a small whimper only   
escaping as she was overpowered by the fae's loud tone. "What do you   
want from me? I can give you money, or technology..." 

Gallifrey sighed and ran a hand through his dark-brown locks.   
She looked like a petrified mouse hiding from a hungry cat. "Look,   
Bulma-san, I don't want anything. Actually, the only thing I want is to   
know..." He would have continued, but the force from two   
brightly-glowing Super Saiya-jiin exploding into the room knocked him   
into the cowering Bulma, his large body landing and covering up her small   
frame. 

"Kaasan!" Trunks looked wildly around, searching for signs of   
distress. Only something big would make his mother call out in such a   
frantic manner. He finally spotted her, her arms and legs squirming   
under an unidentified male. "Hey, you! Get your hands off my mother!"   
He leapt forward, and with a hard yank, threw the male across the room.   
He landed face-first against the wall, the thud he made sounding solid to   
their ears. 

Gallifrey groaned once again. He was taken by surprise when   
Trunks threw him, or he would have landed halfway decent. "Ugh..." He   
stood up, and turned around, only to see a pair of aquamarine pupil-less   
eyes boring into his. The heat of the aura Trunks gave off was   
uncomfortable to say the least. "Now, look here..." 

Trunks realized who he was staring at. "You! I knew there was   
something fishy about you!" He raised a glowing palm, charged with ki,   
and pointed it at Gallifrey's chest. "Now, you die." 

"Trunks-kun, wait!" Goten spoke up from next to Bulma, who still   
looked a little dazed from the 'attack.' "Let him explain himself first.   
Then you can kill him." He leveled a serious stare at the brown-haired   
male. 

Gallifrey's eyes widened in realization. He wasn't going to get   
away from them unscathed if he didn't do something soon. "I mean no   
harm to you, your mother, or anyone else, Trunks-san, Goten-san." He   
took a tiny step away from the dangerously-glowing hand. "She only   
fainted because I startled her." 

Both Trunks and Goten turned to Bulma, who was showing   
coherent signs of life. "Are you all right, Bulma-san?" Goten asked,   
helping his best friend's mother, his surrogate mother, into a standing   
position. Trunks turned off his ki to help his mother up as well. 

"I'm fine, Goten-kun. He only fell on me when you two knocked   
him over." Feeling a lot braver with Trunks and Goten in the lab with   
her, she strutted forward, and pushing Trunks away from Gallifrey,   
confronted the fae with a burning stare. "What do you want, yosei?" 

Both young men dropped their jaws in astonishment. "Yosei?" 

Trunks turned to his mother. "He's B-chan's yosei?" He turned a glare   
clearly reminiscent of his father, onto the hapless yosei. "You will stay   
away from Bura, or your life is forfeit. Do. You. Understand." Trunks   
left no room for discussion. 

Inside, Gallifrey was panicking like a swarm of hornets were   
after him. _He's gonna kill me! I gotta do something..._ "I completely   
understand, but let's not be hasty. I just want..." 

"You want what, yosei?" Everyone swiveled their gazes to the new   
arrival. In the door frame, Vejiita stood with his back against the wall,   
his arms crossed, and a scowl black as night pasted on his olive face. His   
head was bent, and when he looked up, everyone could read the promised   
death in his eyes. Flicking his gaze to his mate, he asked her, "What has   
he done?" 

She shook her head. "Nothing yet, Vejiita. Besides scaring me   
half to death, I'm fine." 

The Dark Prince nodded once, and leveled his sight on the   
surprised Gallifrey. "Explain yourself, yosei." 

"I've been trying to, but I keep on getting interrupted." He   
smirked a bit, hoping to relieve the thick as tar tension in the room, but   
it didn't work. "Let me start over. My name is Gallifrey." He bowed   
slightly. 

"What breed are you, yosei?" Trunks had been staring at him for   
awhile. "You're not a sprite or pixie, ne? You have no wings. And they're   
usually smaller." 

"I certainly am not one of those flighty things." Gallifrey looked   
miffed at the suggestion. "But you're only partially right. I'm Elven." 

Vejiita let out a grunt. "Can't you see them, boy? They're right   
there." He nodded to the area behind Gallifrey's back. 

The fae glanced behind him, surprised. "You can see them?"   
Don't I know how to weave a glamour spell any longer? "Humans can not   
see through my glamours. I should appear as a normal human, that is, if   
you can see me at all. I cast an ignoring spell." 

Bulma blinked a few times. "I don't see anything, Vejiita. He just   
appears to be a normal human to me." 

"I'm not a pathetic human, yosei. Your glamours have no effect on   
Saiya-jiin." He tossed his head to the side in disgust at the association   
made towards himself. 

Goten nodded slowly. "I thought something wasn't right when we   
saw you earlier in the other room. You have a completely different aura   
surrounding yourself." He stepped forward and walked around Gallifrey,   
staring at the male fae with scrutiny. "I don't see any wings, but there   
is a definite distortion surrounding you and your back." 

There's that term again. "What's Saiyan? Is that a title of some   
sort?" 

_ "Saiya-jiin,"_ Vejiita growled, stressing the three different   
syllables, "are the universe's greatest warriors." He crossed his arms   
and scowled blackly. "And we will be your worst nightmare unless you   
don't start explaining yourself, yosei." It was obvious that Vejiita's   
patience was running out. 

Gallifrey swallowed. He knew when to be serious. "Fine. First,   
I'll drop my glamour." He closed his eyes and shook his shoulders a few   
times. 

Bulma let out a gasp. "Wings! They're...wings!" 

"Yes, they are." He flapped them a few times, creating a light   
breeze and effectively showing them off. He was very proud of his   
wings; he got complimented on them many a day--and they were what   
attracted his mate, Mochrie, in the beginning. Mochrie...are you here, as   
well? "I'm rather attached to them." 

"Sugoi!" Bulma stepped forward hesitantly, her hand stretched   
forward to investigate, thoughts of new discoveries lighting her eyes.   
She paused though, when they pulled out of her reach. "They look like   
giant butterfly wings. Do they work the same? If you touch them, they   
don't work any longer?" 

"No, not like that." The fae spread them flat, so she could see   
the entire spread. He turned slightly. "Do you want to touch them?" 

She gave her mate a slight glance. "If I can." Vejiita did or said   
nothing to acknowledge her unconscious request. 

Gallifrey nodded, giving her permission. "Go ahead. But do be   
careful--the membranes are rather delicate." Bulma gently brushed her   
fingers over the velvety surface and the structure. She was amazed at   
the efficient construct. They looked rather weighty from farther away,   
but she could tell that they weren't as heavy as they thought them to be.   
But she also noticed the thick muscles on his back, which were obviously   
gained from use of the wings. "They're also rather ticklish." 

Bulma let out a small giggle at the squirming fae. "They're   
amazing, Gallifrey-san. Are they also fully functional?" 

"Yes, they can support my weight. They'll grow larger to   
accumulate more mass, as well. I'm glad you like them, Bulma-san." She   
smiled at the female and noted the similarity between her and her   
daughter once again. "Although, they aren't as beautiful as Bura's were." 

At the mention of his youngest child, Vejiita growled deep in his   
throat. "Enough dallying, yosei. What is your business with Bura?" He   
stepped forward menacingly. 

"I don't know." Gallifrey shook his head. 

"You don't know??" Trunks sputtered. "What in the hell kind of   
answer is that?" 

The fae sweatdropped, hanging his head slightly. _Can't I say_   
_anything right? _ "That came out wrong. Let me rephrase that." He spoke   
quickly, darting an anxious gaze at the three bristling males. "I don't   
have any 'business with anyone--especially Bura. I assume she told you   
about her time with me while she was sleeping?" Bulma nodded her head.   
"I meant that I don't know why she was drug into my subconscious when   
I was searching for my kin. She might have a slight aura of magic--"   
Vejiita verbally growled again. "Or maybe not. But she was, and there is   
nothing I can do to change that. I was equally surprised that a mortal   
showed up when I was searching for my lost kin." 

His whole demeanor switched gears. He turned to Bulma and   
glared, his dark green eyes glinting with something unreadable. "I should   
be asking you the same thing, human. What is your business with me and   
my kin? We have done nothing to you--nothing! Why have you removed   
me and my brethren from our resting place?" 

Bulma flinched under his stare, backing up a few paces. "I was   
digging in the ground for a special type of ore, and my crew broke into   
the room." Trunks and Goten each took a step closer to Bulma, their   
hackles almost visibly on edge. 

"Where are the others?" He pointed to the open pod on the   
table, his finger trembled as he stared at the evidence. "Or have you   
dissected them all, carving my kin into pieces to satisfy some sick and   
psychotic urge you have?" 

Bulma glanced over her shoulder quickly, to see what he was   
pointing at. "No! This was the one you used and came from last night! I   
was studying it, to see what it was. The other three are in separate   
rooms." 

"You saw one earlier, in the room Goten and I were watching."   
Trunks reminded him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched the male   
in front of him react to Bulma's words. 

"Three? Only three? There were thirty of us in the sealed room!   
Where are the other twenty-six?" Gallifrey was getting upset. What   
had these humans done to his kin? 

"The others..." Bulma let a small sigh escape. "The others   
were...damaged when we found them. We had brought several damaged   
pods back, but when we tried to examine them, they fell to pieces,   
becoming odiferous dust piles." A look of remorse flashed across her   
face; she truly felt sorry for the yosei. "I'm sorry, Gallifrey-san. If we   
could have saved..." 

He stumbled back, thoroughly shocked by the horrendous   
information. "Damaged? Dust pi...piles?" His tan visage paled to a pasty   
white as the news sunk in. _Oh Goddess...Mochrie..._

The purple-haired genius felt her eyes tear up, as Gallifrey's   
sadness and grief nearly choked up the room. "I'm sorry, Gallifrey-san.   
I truly am." 

"No! You're lying, mortal!" He shook his head in denial. "I refuse   
to believe such awful tales of murder! My kin are fine...I just have to   
find them." He screwed his eyes shut and clutched at his temples with   
clenched fists. 

Trunks and Goten gave each other wary glances. "What is he   
doing?" 

Vejiita frowned, staring at the yosei with intense eyes. He felt a   
slight increase in ki. "I don't know." 

Bulma moved forward again, and laid a comforting hand on his   
shoulder. "Gallifrey-san, I realize..." 

But her hand was tossed away when he spread apart his arms.   
"Get away, human! You understand nothing! All you do is cause death and   
destruction, you and your iron weapons. This is your fault that I can't   
feel them!" He opened his eyes, and all could see that they were glowing   
an emerald green, the pupils gone. If he had spiked blond hair, he could   
have passed for a Saiya-jiin. "It is all your fault, human, and you will be   
the one to pay for the lives of my kin!" The tension-filled air began to   
crackle, static electricity seemed to form and flow around the glowing   
fae. 

The three true Saiya-jiin sprung into defense mode. Vejiita   
flashed in front of Bulma, pulling her away from the enraged Gallifrey.   
Trunks and Goten flared their auras and crouched into ready stances,   
their eyes glued on the male in front of them, watching for and ready   
for any sign of attack on the female they were willing to die to protect. 

"There will be justice found this day!" 

Both Goten and Trunks took that as the sign they were waiting   
for. They leaped as one, lunging onto the crackling Gallifrey, hands alit   
with a striking blow. "You will not harm..." 

Gallifrey began to chant, his hands raised in the air: _"The seeds of change are growing fast;_   
_stop and stare as they go past!"_ A soft green light surrounded Trunks and Goten as they froze in   
mid leap and mid sentence. "Nani!" Gallifrey lowered his hands, and the   
two males slowly moved to the ground, landing with their feet on the   
ground and their hands in the air in a 'Y' shape. "Tousan!" 

Vejiita growled at the yosei, who still glowed the emerald green.   
"You will die this day, yosei. And I will be the one to deliver your final   
blow!" The Saiya-jiin Prince disappeared from view, and reappeared   
behind Gallifrey, his hand alit with deadly ki. "Die." He launched it,   
point-blank, but was thrown back by his own blast when it reflected off   
the green glow that surrounded him like a shield. 

Gallifrey said nothing, but turned and held out his hand, enclosing   
Vejiita in the same green light that surrounded Trunks and Vejiita. He   
was forcefully brought to his feet, and his arms raised into the air in the   
same position as the two younger males. 

Bulma let out a gasp. "Gallifrey-san, stop! Please!" 

He ignored her, and started to chant once again: _"Guardians of the human, watch where you stand;_   
_be like the Great Oak, and protect the damned!"_ A soft silver light burst from Gallifrey and replaced the green   
glow around the Saiya-jiin. Bulma cried out, "Vejiita! Fight it!" 

"Damned yosei!" Vejiita gritted his teeth as he tried to break   
free from the spell that had been cast upon him. He was held tight in   
place. "Bulma! Shimatta!" Trunks and Goten struggled as well, but all   
was in vain. 

Bulma ran over to Vejiita, but was unable to get too close--the   
silver light seemed to be a shield of some sort, as well as a paralyzing   
agent. "What did you do, Gallifrey! Release them immediately!" 

Gallifrey said nothing once again, and held his eyes closed,   
concentrating on his spell. 

"Release me, yosei! Now! Or do you rely on cowardly parlor tricks   
to sway your death!" Vejiita was livid, red-faced in rage. He let out a   
gasp and glanced down at his feet, for he was unable to move his head?   
"Nani? What in the hell is happening?" 

"What are you talking about, Vejiita?" Bulma grew even more   
frightened. If something could startle her mate that bad... Suddenly,   
she was startled as three silver lights flashed. She glanced at her   
husband and her son and his friend. All three had stopped glowing.   
"What's happening?" She let out a gasp, as she finally noticed. 

At Vejiita's feet, a dark brown substance was beginning to cover   
the white boots that normally adorned his feet. She peered closer, and   
her eyes widened in horror: Wood. 

And it was slowly crawling up his legs. 

"Kaasan!" 

Bulma turned and saw with a sickening lump growing in her   
stomach as she saw Trunks and Goten in the same situation. "Be like the   
oak..." she repeated from Gallifrey's spell. Horror washed out her   
features, turning her white as a ghost. She whipped her head around   
and burned her azure gaze into the fae's. "Why are you turning my   
husband and my children into trees?" 

The brown-haired fae, no longer glowing, opened his forest-green   
eyes, blinking sadly at the lone female. "It was necessary. They would   
have interfered with what I wanted to do." 

"And what did you plan?" She didn't want to ask, but some sick   
twist in her conscience wanted to know. 

Vejiita struggled against the wood, vainly trying to break free   
from its grasp. It was up to his hips now. "Don't even think of laying a   
damn finger on my mate!" 

The fae continued, ignoring the sputtering threats made by the   
Saiya-jiin Prince. As he talked, tears ran unchecked down his cheeks.   
"Why did you kill them? They did nothing to you. All we did was   
sleep--not hurting anyone. Why?" 

"They were gone when we discovered the room. There were only   
four pods with heat signatures. Yours, and the three others." 

"How could they die? The room was sealed magically and nothing   
was to bother us until the Gathering." He sniffled, covering his face   
with his hands. "My poor Mochrie--where are you? Did you survive?" 

"Mochrie?" Bulma tilted her head. "Who's that?" 

"She is my mate." Gallifrey drew down his hands and blinked a   
few times, clearing the salty water from his eyes. "She was in the room   
with me; we were to lead our kin to Avalon..." He trailed off. "Mochrie..." 

"What was she like?" Bulma inquired quietly. 

"She's Elven--with the silkiest green hair the color of a summer   
meadow. Her smile was as bright as the sun, and could warm you on the   
coldest of nights. The stars paled at the twinkle in her blue eyes. Song   
birds stopped their songs in awe of her voice." His eyes had a glassy   
sheen over them, and he sighed. 

Bulma sighed a little too, taken in by the passionate description.   
"You loved her deeply." 

"I love her. There is no past tense. My heart beats only for her,   
and her alone." 

Bulma sighed again. "Why don't you say those things to me,   
Vejiita?" 

"Words are meaningless, Onna. Especially if I turn into a twig!"   
His barely restrained fury was thick in his voice/ Bulma blinked a few   
times, and saw the wood had crawled up to chest level already. "Are you   
going to get me out of this, or play doe-eyes with that damned yosei?" 

Bulma stared at her mate. "Alright already!" She turned back to   
Gallifrey, her face looking as sorrowful as possible. He still had a   
faraway look in his eyes. "Gallifrey-san, please, take away the spell. We   
did nothing to your kin--we didn't even know what you were. We thought   
an enemy of some kind was lying dormant, waiting to strike at us   
unaware." 

He blinked a few times. "Why would you think that?" 

"It's happened before. We didn't want to take any unnecessary   
chances." She paused and a thought came to her. "Bura will be very   
upset if she finds out her Papa and her 'niichans are trees." 

"Bura?" Gallifrey's eyes went wide. "Musouka?" 

Bulma threw a glance at Vejiita and the boys. The wood was up to   
their necks, and was spreading down their arms, turning them into thick   
branches. She didn't have much time. "Hai, B-chan will be very   
upset--and she won't want to be your friend any longer." It seemed   
rather childish to be threatening him in such a way, but if it worked, it   
worked. She didn't have many options available at the moment. 

Gallifrey nodded. He did not want to lose what he had with the   
one that accepted him. "If I let them go, they're going to kill me." 

"Damn straight I will!" Vejiita roared, his 'branches' shaking. "No   
one places a spell on the Saiya-jiin no Ouji and lives to tell about it!" 

"Vejiita!" Bulma growled. "Keep your mouth shut!" She turned   
back to Gallifrey. "I promise that neither Vejiita nor the boys will cause   
you any harm. Just release them from your spell." She threw a   
poisonous glare at the three. "Ne?" 

"Yeah! I won't hurt him!" Goten seemed desperate to be free   
from his wooden trap. 

"Fine. I won't harm him." Trunks scowled but agreed. Gallifrey   
nodded, and with a wave of his hand, the bark began to recede quickly   
from the two boys. 

They shook out their limbs, relief clearly written across their   
faces. "Remind me to be nicer to trees." Goten sighed, patting down his   
body. 

Bulma turned to Vejiita. "Well?" 

He spat. The wood was up to his chin. "I will crush him where he   
stands." Leaves began to sprout from his fingertips. 

"Stop being such a stubborn ass, Vejiita!" She balefully glared at   
him, but just received a growl in return. "Just say you won't harm him,   
and you'll be free!" 

The wood crept across his face. With a final stare at Bulma,   
Vejiita closed his eyes and turned completely into a tree. 

"Tousan!" Trunks rushed to his father. He stared as thin   
branches sprouted from what used to be the thick flames of his hair,   
forming the crown of the tree. "I can't believe he's...he's a tree! My   
Tousan's a tree!" 

"Sounds like a bad TV comedy," Goten remarked. 

Bulma let out a choked sob as she examined her mate. The thick   
bark of the tree in front of her was slightly warm to the touch. "Oh,   
Vejiita, I knew that pride of yours was going to be the end of you..." She   
directed her question to the fae. "Is he a tree through and through?   
Or is he trapped inside?" 

"He's completely an oak." He cocked his head to the side, studying   
his recent creation. "A rather stumpy oak, but one, nonetheless." 

"Why is there a tree in the middle of your lab, Mama?" Everyone turned and   
saw a wide-eyed Bura, her gaze glued to the misplaced object next to her mother.   
She stepped closer, and ran her hands over the knobby bark. An unknown breeze   
ruffled the growing leaves, as Bura wrapped her arms around the thick trunk of   
the tree. "Mama, why does this tree feel like Papa?"   
******************* __   
_Ooh! Vejiita the tree! Don't worry, minna, things will be okay--maybe. At least he's not a puny little bonzai tree, ne? *grin* I wouldn't do anything bad to my Vejiita-chan! Next time, Bura finds out *how* Vejiita became a tree...will her friendship to Gallifrey suffer? Will Vejiita be a tree forever? Will I ever post another chapter if ATTR? Well, hmm...I can answer that one right now.___

_I'll be holding off on ATTR for a little while, because I'm starting the third arc--The battling stuff, something I have a little trouble with at times. I just want to get the scenes and characters right, you know? But don't worry, my lovely fans, Seiika and Serori and Tobuma will be back in action soon enough.___

_BTW--I also posted another one-shot songifc a month or so ago..."The Dance" Please let me know what you think of it...it's long, like most of everything I write, and I put a lot of thought and work into it. It's a Goten/Bura story, but in Yamucha's POV--but it is also a V/B story, too. Lots of lovely elements to think and peruse...anyway, I think I'm done pluggin' the rest of my stories. *grin* Ja ne! Gie-chan_   
  



	7. Vejiita the Tree? Bura's new transforma...

Kon'wa, minna! Here's a new chapter of Yosei! Within these hallowed pages, we find out how B-chan reacts to her Papa's new hobby, and B-chan gets a transformation! And, a special surprise at the end of the chapter! What is it? You'll have to read to find out...So much fun in so little time, how can we handle it?! hehehe I'm so weird. Anyway, let me know what you think! I love the feedback. Gie-chan 

  
**Yosei: Chapter Seven**   
**by Gie: (phowah@cs.com)**

_disclaimer: They're not mine. Unless they are. Then they're mine. Simple as that._   
Last time: 

_ "Why is there a tree in the middle of your lab, Mama?" Everyone turned_   
_ and saw a wide-eyed Bura, her gaze glued to the misplaced object next_   
_ to her mother. She stepped closer, and ran her hands over the knobby_   
_ bark. An unknown breeze ruffled the growing leaves, as Bura wrapped_   
_ her arms around the thick trunk of the tree. "Mama, why does this tree_   
_ feel like Papa?"_   


"B-chan..." Bulma was flabbergasted. How did she know? How   
could she tell? 

Trunks closed his eyes, both hands resting on one of Vejiita's   
'branches.' "Hmm...it sort of does feel like Tousan--I can sense his ki, but   
it's different." He opened his eyes, blinking a few times. 

"Niichan, where's Papa? I thought I heard him yell before." Bra   
rubbed her cheek against the rough bark. She closed her eyes and   
sighed softly. "Papa..." 

"Uhm...Bra-chan," Trunks glanced at his mother, who was just   
staring at the tree-hugging Bura in open-mouthed astonishment. She   
wasn't going to be any help in the near future. "Bra, the tree _is_ Papa." 

"Hmm?" She blinked at her brother, doubt clear on her small   
face. "This tree is Papa?" She glanced up into the foliage, which had   
become quite leafy and dense. "Papa's not a tree. Stop teasing, Oniichan.   
Papa can't be a tree. He has to be Papa." She gave Trunks a glare   
worthy of her precious 'Papa.' 

"Musouka..." 

"Nani?" Bura whipped her head around, recognizing that voice and   
word immediately. "Gallifrey-san?" The change in attitude was   
instantaneous. "Gallifrey-san!" Bura ran and latched herself onto the   
tall fae's legs. "I've missed you!" 

"And I you, little dreamer." His fingers brushed her bangs off   
her forehead gently. He ran his hands through her thick purple locks   
fondly. 

"I'm so glad I could see you again, Gallifrey-san. Mama said that   
you were the one that came out of the pod that opened up last night."   
She glanced up into his face. "Are you the one?" He nodded silently.   
"Good! That means you found your friends." 

Bulma flinched at her daughter's heartfelt words. She saw a   
wave of pain flood the yosei's features, washing the once tanned skin into   
a sickly pale. She truly felt bad for him; finding out over two dozen of   
his family members were killed was devastating to anyone. She knew how   
crushed she felt when she found out Vejiita had died against Majiin Buu.   
Gallifrey lost his mate, as well. "Bura..." 

Gallifrey shook his head at Bulma, silencing her. "Yes, I found   
them, Bura. And I'm glad I found you, too." He knelt down, becoming eye   
level with the young female, her cerulean eyes gazing back into his own   
green ones. He started slightly when Bura touched his face, and showed   
him her finger: a crystal teardrop rested on the tip. 

"Why are you crying, Gallifrey-san? You should be happy, ne?"   
She gave him a reassuring smile, while wiping away another tear. 

"I am happy, musouka, I am." 

Trunks cleared his throat. He threw a glance to the 'tree' that   
stood in the middle of the lab. "Are you going to explain the tree,   
'Gallifrey-san?'" 

"But Trunks-niichan, you said that the tree was Papa." She   
glanced between the two males. She was confused. "How can he explain   
that?" Her Papa was a lot of things, but he never was a tree before... 

"Well, hehe," the fae felt a ball of sweat run down his temple.   
"That's true, Bura. That tree is your Papa." 

"But how?" 

"Well, Bura, you remember when I lent you some of my magicks,   
and you changed forms?" Bura nodded slowly. "Well, I lent your Papa   
some, as well." 

"But shouldn't he have got wings, like I did?" 

"I can use my magicks for different things. I chose to make your   
Papa into a tree." 

Bura was beginning to understand. "Papa got mad at you, didn't   
he, Gallifrey-san? He was yelling at you." The fae didn't say anything,   
but Bura took his silence for a positive answer. "And you chose to   
change him into a tree, because he can't hurt you that way." 

The four others in the room were astounded that Bura was able   
to deduct the situation from just a few clues. "That's pretty much it,   
B-chan," Trunks agreed, nodding his head at his smart sister. "Good   
job." 

Bura just smiled. "Well, I know my Papa." She looked up into the   
tree, and started to levitate higher, so she was level with the first   
juncture in the branches. She settled herself into the crook, and   
wrapped her arms around the trunk, her tail wound around the branch   
she rested upon. "Can you change him back now, Gallifrey-san?" 

He hesitated. "I..." A flash of fear crossed his features. 

She leaned her cheek against the knobby wood, a small smile   
curling at her lips. "It's okay, Gallifrey-san. I won't let him hurt you. He   
won't hurt my friends." Her eyes were bright, trusting in the love she   
had for her father--and his love for her. 

Gallifrey sighed. If he was to die today, he had no real regrets.   
Maybe a little for more time with his youngest and newest friend, but he   
would treasure and remember her for as long as he could. It took a lot to   
kill a fae--but he had a feeling that the male whose form he had altered,   
had more than enough to send him into his mate's arms. _Oh Goddess, I_   
_hope you're right, Briefs Bura Vejiita._ He nodded once, and closed his   
eyes, concentrating to weave the return spell: _"Angry mortal, under spell of wood_   
_Return to form you once had stood._   
_As sure as the sun sets, so it shall rise--_   
_Be free, once more in mortal guise!"_ Everyone was silent as they watched the air around Bura and the   
tree she put so much faith in shimmered and sparkled. The leaves began   
to shrivel and recede into the thin branches that seemed to shrink   
before their very eyes. The bark slowly descended to the ground, and   
revealed the Saiya-jiin Prince as he once stood before the spell was   
placed, now with Bura perched on his shoulder, her tail curled tightly   
around an upraised arm. She had her own arms wrapped around his head,   
and her face buried in his enormous hair. His eyes remained closed, and   
he said nothing. 

"Papa! You're you again!" Her voice sounded relieved and excited.   
She gave his head and arm a healthy squeeze. She backed up a little, so   
she could look him over. She let out a squeal when a foreign object came   
up to tickle her cheek. "Papa, you got your tail back! Gallifrey-san gave   
you your tail back, too!" 

"Che," Vejiita snorted, and wrapped the newly restored   
appendage around Bura, pulling her to rest on both of his shoulders   
completely, her legs surrounding his neck in a better protective stance.   
He opened his black eyes, and murder shined from them. He lowered one   
hand, and let the other point at the fae in front of him, alit with deadly   
ki. "Now you die." 

"Papa, no!" Bura clutched at her mount, her voice sounding   
panicky. "You can't kill him! He's my friend, and you said you'd never   
kill my friends!" 

"Shut up, brat!" He growled deep in his throat. "No one places   
any spell on Saiya-jiin Ouzoku!" His hand grew brighter as he charged   
up his ki. 

"Papa! You can't!" She wailed, tears coursing down her cheeks.   
"If you hurt Gallifrey-san, I won't be your little girl anymore!" 

Vejiita's eye twitched, but he did not hesitate. "Fine." He let go   
of the ki in his hand, and hurled it toward the stone-faced fae. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Bura launched herself off Vejiita's shoulders,   
and putting herself in-between Gallifrey and the incoming blast. 

Things seemed to move in slow motion to the spectators. Vejiita   
let out a gasp when he realized what transpired, throwing his hands down   
to the ground. Bulma screamed, fearing for her little girl. Trunks and   
Goten were frozen in place, unable to move until the outcome had come   
to pass. 

Gallifrey stood still, his eyes closed in a silent prayer. _I'm coming_   
_Mochrie. You and I will be together once more._ He heard Bura's scream,   
and inside he said goodbye to her. _Fare the well, my musouka. You would_   
_have made a beautiful fae. I only wish I could have seen that day come_   
_about._

He opened his eyes when he felt something small and soft bump   
into his legs. "Bura!" He knelt next to the small Saiya-jiin, and saw that   
her back was burnt and bleeding. "Why did you do that, Bura?" 

She opened her eyes, the blue pools unwavering from his green   
ones. Large tears spilled from their crystalline depths as she gave him a   
small smile. "You are my friend, Gallifrey-san. I couldn't let you get   
hurt." She sighed and her eyelids slid shut, her small frame relaxing in   
the fae's hold. 

Pandemonium broke loose. Bulma started screaming at the top of   
her lungs. "Bura! Oh Dende, Bura! Someone help her!" 

Trunks and Goten finally broke their shocked trance and the   
purple-haired senshi picked up his sister, ripping her from the fae's   
hands. "B-chan? Are you okay?" When he got no response, he turned to   
his best friend. "Goten, senzu!" 

"Hai, Trunks!" Goten bolted out of the room. 

Gallifrey stood up, laying a hand on Trunks' arm. "Wait, Trunks. I   
can heal her." 

"Don't you think you've done enough damage for today, yosei?"   
The demi Saiya-jiin sneered, pulling Bura closer to him. "You just stay   
away, and this time, both Tousan and I won't miss." 

"Please, Trunks, I can heal her." He turned desperate   
forest-green orbs toward the uncompassionate ice-blue ones of his   
beseecher. 

"Let him, Trunks." Bulma stood next to him. She stared into   
Gallifrey's eyes, searching for the truth and trustworthiness of the fae   
in front of them. She saw the pain he was feeling--he knew that he was   
supposed to have taken that killing blast--and felt devastated that Bura   
had protected him from his fate. She smiled at the fae. "I trust him,   
Trunks. Let him heal Bura." 

Gallifrey smiled thankfully at the older woman. "Thank you for   
your trust, Bulma-san. I won't let anything happen to her." He held out   
his hands. "Please, Trunks! Onegai!" 

The young senshi stared at the small female in his arms, debating   
on if he should trust the fae with the delicate cargo. He sighed and   
handed her over to Gallifrey. "All right. If she threw herself in front   
of one of Papa's ki blasts, then there must be something worth her   
friendship." 

Gallifrey nodded solemnly, and he cradled the smallest Saiya-jiin   
in his large embrace, pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck   
and wrapping her legs around his waist. He drew his wings forward,   
encasing the injured female in their colorful membranes, forming a   
protective cocoon. He closed his eyes and began a healing spell,   
mumbling words to himself. 

But something wasn't working. He couldn't summon enough of his   
magicks to help her completely. A thought flashed across his mind, and   
he resisted the last-attempt. _If I do this spell, it will wipe me clean for_   
_a long time. But what affect will it have on musouka? This is usually_   
_used only in dire situations and with.. If I must, I must. She risked her_   
_life for me, and I will do the same! _ He spoke aloud, a bright aura   
forming around the pair. _"Listen close to my song_   
_and the pain will soon be gone._   
_I give to you a piece of soul_   
_so you will be made completely whole."_ The white light around the pair grew stronger as Gallifrey   
chanted his spell. At the peak of the brightness, Gallifrey threw his   
head back, letting out a sharp gasp of pain, his eyes wide open in shock.   
_I didn't know soul spells could be so painful..._ He let out another gasp when   
he felt something rip deep inside him, and his eyes flashed a purple color.   
His head rolled forward, and rested upon Bura's unmoving head. 

The others just watched, spell-bound, at the display in front of   
them. Every once in a while you could see inside the protective cocoon of   
the fae's wings, and the only thing visible was a mass of multicolored   
flashing lights. 

"Here's the senzu!" Goten burst into the room. "What's going   
on?" 

"The...the yosei is healing B-chan." Trunks muttered, his eyes   
riveted on the mass of light in front of him. 

"What a light show!" 

Bulma blinked her eyes rapidly, trying in vain to adjust to the   
bright light in front of her. "What's going on?" Soon, she was able to   
focus halfway decent, and she locked her gaze on the bent-over   
Gallifrey. The light had begun to die down, and she could hear the rapid   
panting of the fae. But something seemed odd about them... "Is she   
okay?" She moved closer, wanting to see the results. "Did it work,   
Gallifrey?" 

She received no answer from the fae. "Gallifrey-san?" 

Bulma only received a small groan. "Owie..." 

"Bura? Are you all right?" Bulma felt the built-up tension drain   
immediately when she heard her daughter's voice. "Are you okay?" 

"Hai, Mama, but Gallifrey-san is squishing me. He has his arms   
around me too tight." Her voice sounded okay, but muffled--like a rag   
was tied around her mouth. "Gallifrey-san, let me go!" 

"Ugh..." The fae stirred slightly, his wings shifting under the   
motion. "Are you okay, Bura?" 

"Hai, but you're squishing me to death!" 

"Sorry." He slowly unfurled his wings, everyone let out a startled   
gasp. In the fae's lap, where the injured Bura had rested, was a young   
female--an young, _adult_ female with a mane of purple hair coursing down   
her back. Curled on the floor was a long, brown-furred tail, the tip   
twitching slightly in agitation. The unidentified female drew her head   
up, and she glanced over her shoulder, her deep blue eyes blinking   
rapidly. 

"Bura?" Bulma questioned. She stared at the girl, her own blue   
eyes unblinkingly wide. "Is that you?" 

"Hai, Mama." Her head tilted to the side. "Why are you looking at   
me so funny?" She untangled herself from Gallifrey's grip, and stood up.   
She promptly fell on her bottom, squishing her tail in the process.   
"Owie! My tail!" A few large tears slid down her cheeks. 

Trunks slowly moved forward, offering his hand. "Here, B-chan,   
let me help you up. You're probably dizzy from your injury." 

"Arigato, Oniichan." She gave him a grateful smile, and hauled   
herself up to a standing position. She blinked a few times.   
"Trunks-niichan, did you shrink?" She stared into Trunks' face, eye level   
with him. 

The purple-haired senshi shook his head rapidly back and forth,   
his eyes wide. "No--not me! You, B-chan, you grew. Lots!" 

Bura looked down at herself, and let out a squeak. "I'm big again!"   
She turned around and saw Gallifrey staring at her through half-closed   
eyes, still panting hard. "You gave me your magic again, Gallifrey-san?" 

Numbly, he nodded. "I didn't mean to change your form, Bura. My   
normal magicks were at an all-time low level, because I used up a lot from   
my earlier spells." He glanced at Vejiita, who had an unreadable look on   
his face. His black eyes were not on him, though. They were glued to   
the female in front of him. "I...I had to dig deep inside me to heal you,   
and I used a spell that is only supposed to be used in life or death situations."   
He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He opened them and gave   
Bura a glance before turning his eyes away from her form. "I'm afraid   
my soul magicks affected you more than just healing you. Definitely   
more than I had planned." He turned back to her and gave her a sad   
smile. The same place where he felt the rip inside him throbbed once,   
turning his smile into a grimace. "You make a beautiful fae, musouka."   
He closed his eyes once again, and sagged to the floor. 

"Gallifrey-san!" Bura knelt next to him, her hands on his face.   
"Gallifrey-san!" She glanced over her shoulder, turning a pleading look at   
the male on the opposite side of the room. "Papa! Help him, please!" 

The Prince had not said one word since his daughter threatened   
disowning him; since he had hit one of his reasons for living with his own   
deadly ki. He tried to dissipate the sphere before it hit her--but he had   
not been able to disperse it all. He watched emotionlessly as Trunks,   
Bulma and the yosei quibbled about healing his little princess, and said   
nothing in protest when the yosei picked Bura up and began to heal her.   
What was he supposed to say? Don't heal her? Let her die from his   
inflicted wounds? But when the bright light receded, his sharp sight   
immediately picked up something amiss from behind the blue and yellow   
wings, but what it was, he didn't exactly know. The air was thick from   
the yosei's residual magic, the heavy perfume of spellcasting was familiar   
to him. He had encountered creatures similar to the yosei in his service   
to Friezer, and knew when magic had been used. It was similar to being   
in a room filled with the weeds that Bulma's mother fussed over in the   
gardens. He smelled the same scent on Bura in the kitchen, when he   
first discovered her tail. Speaking of tails, the yosei must have restored   
his when he changed him back. The wording of his spell must have been   
the trigger of his returned appendage. He curled the welcome addition   
around his waist. 

Bura's cry brought him out of his daze. He took in his daughter's   
altered appearance. She looked almost exactly like Bulma when he first   
saw her on Namek-sei. That first image of his mate was burned in his mind.   
His black gaze wandered down her body, taking in the new curves that   
were poorly hidden by the shreds of clothing that remained from her   
growth spurt. His eyes caught her tail, it was weaving in and out of her   
shapely legs. "Papa! Help him, please!" 

"Give the yosei the senzu, spawn." He directed his glare to Goten,   
who was staring at Bura. "Spawn! Get your low-classed eyes off my   
seven year-old child!" 

Goten tore his black gaze from the scantily-clad Bura, wiping away   
the trickle of blood that flowed from his nose. "Ah...hai, Vejiita-san."   
He blushed deeply and moved quickly to hand Bura the senzu. She gave   
him a big smile, and Goten blushed even deeper, turning his head away   
quickly. He retreated to a safe position behind Trunks. 

"Arigato, Goten-niichan," Bura immediately turned to the fae, and   
placed the healing legume in his mouth, forcing him to swallow. She   
turned her blue eyes to her father, who had an unreadable gaze. Her   
vision started to tear up and blur. "Papa..." 

Vejiita continued to stare at his daughter, wondering what was   
going through her mind. _She hates me now--how could I injure by own_   
_spawn in such a cruel manner? She didn't even have her defenses_   
_powered up. How could I lose control so easily?_ He grunted and glanced   
away from his daughter, only to catch the same eyes of his mate. The   
mother of his spawn--his heirs--his children. 

Bulma was trying to gauge his feelings, staring into the black   
depths that she could read so well over the years. He could feel her   
presence in his mind, trying to find a clue to what he was thinking._ Not_   
_now, Onna. I don't know what I'm thinking. You certainly will not_. She   
blinked, nodded and turned away. 

Gallifrey groaned, getting everyone's attention once again. "What   
happened? Is this Avalon?" 

Bura placed a small hand on his cheek. "No, not there. You're at   
Capsule Corp., Gallifrey-san. Are you okay?" She stood, and held out a   
hand to help him stand. "I think you worked too hard today,   
Gallifrey-san." 

He mentally checked himself over, and felt that rip inside him   
throb slightly, but it didn't hurt as much as before. "I'm fine, I guess.   
Although my magicks are completely spent." He blushed slightly, and   
ducked his head. "I won't be able to do any magick for awhile, Bura." 

She shrugged her shoulders. "That's okay." 

"I won't be able to change you back." 

"That's..." she glanced down at herself. She was silent for a   
couple moments, taking in everything. "That's okay, Gallifrey-san. I   
think this body in neat!" A thought occurred to her, and she closed her   
eyes, concentrating. Slowly, from behind her mane of hair, a pair of   
purple and green-blotched wings unfurled from the center of her back.   
She slowly made them move, airing out the colorful membranes, causing   
her hair to stir off her back. "Sugoi! You're going to have to give me   
flying lessons, Gallifrey-san!" 

"Wings...B-chan has wings..." Bulma put a shaking hand to her chest,   
the delicate features washing out. "Vejiita, your daughter has wings." 

"I am well aware of that, Onna." Vejiita frowned at the obvious   
observation. They were hard to miss--large, purple-colored membranes   
with several green splotches. The green color reminded him of the same shade   
of a Super Saiya-jiin's eyes. He grunted and spoke to his mate. "Go find   
her something decent to wear, Onna. Kakarotto's spawn is about to die   
from blood loss--and the wound won't just be from his nose." Goten   
gulped at Vejiita's thinly-veiled threat, and his gaze dropped quickly to   
his feet in embarrassment. 

Bulma jerked her head around, and glared at the red-faced Son.   
"Come on, B-chan. Let's see if I have something that'll fit you." She held   
out a hand, and Bura immediately took it. Bulma glanced at her now   
full-grown daughter, amazed at the resemblance to her. "You look   
exactly like I did when I went on my first Dragonball hunt." She grinned   
and gave her daughter a wink. "Now, if you're in the woods and come   
across some wild, untamed boy with a tail," Trunks snickered and Vejiita   
let out a grunt. Goten just blinked. "Make sure you hit him harder than   
I hit Son-kun." 

"Okay, Mama." Bura giggled. The two walked out of the room. 

"Hey! That's my Otousan you're talking about!" Goten finally   
caught the joke. 

"No duh, Goten-kun." Trunks rolled his eyes and cuffed the   
black-haired Son. "Are you with us today?" Goten just sulked. 

Vejiita rolled his eyes as well. He glanced at the yosei, who was   
just blinking in confusion. A stray thought crossed his mind, and he   
turned to Trunks. "Brat, if you and the spawn are in here, then who is   
watching the other pods?" 

Trunks and Goten sucked in their breath, remembering their first   
assignment. "We were, until we heard Kaasan scream for us." He gave   
Goten a glance, and both nodded, leading the other two males to the   
other lab where the pods rested. 

Gallifrey slowly trailed after the three males, who seemed to   
forget that he existed. _I wonder who it is--if this is the pod from_   
_earlier, I know it is female, and she isn't Mochrie._ He paused in the   
hallway for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts while the other   
three went into the room ahead of him. "If it's female, then it's more   
than likely going to be a nymph of some type. I hope it's not a water   
nymph--she won't be able to survive without water for very long." He   
sighed and moved to the door frame, and watched as Trunks and Goten   
talked to Vejiita, but he didn't really pay attention to what they were   
saying. He was still trying to think of what he was going to do when the   
pod in front of him opened up. Gallifrey could tell that it would open   
really soon. A visible seam was forming down the center of the pod,   
where it would open up and let out the fae that was sleeping within. 

A small hand on his arm startled him out of his thoughts. He   
turned to Bura, who was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top   
with an open back, making room for her wings. A double 'c' was shown on   
the front. He returned her smile. "Better?" 

She nodded. "Lots. I was getting cold before. Mama says we   
get to go shopping for new clothes for me, since all of mine won't fit me.   
Some of hers will, but I want my own." She cocked her head slightly,   
studying him. "Are you okay, Gallifrey-san?" 

He shrugged his shoulders a little. "I'm fine, Bura. Just tired." 

"Well, you'll feel better when your friend wakes up, ne?" She   
gave him another bright smile, and pulled him into the room. She let out   
a gasp when she saw the light around the pod. "It's going to open now,   
ne, Papa?" 

Vejiita just grunted, giving the pair a glance. "More than likely."   
He flicked his eyes to Bulma, who stepped close to him. He wrapped his   
tail around her leg, startling her. 

"Vejiita! You have a tail!" 

He rolled his eyes. "Baka." 

Bura giggled. "I think Papa got it back when Gallifrey turned him   
back from the tree." 

"Back? Didn't he always have one? That's where I thought you   
got yours from, Bura." Gallifrey was confused. He didn't know how that   
happened. 

She shook her head. "Well, Papa was supposed to have one, but it   
got cut off when he first came to Chikyuu to fight with   
Kakarotto-ojisan." She waved her own around excitedly. "Papa missed   
his a lot." 

Gallifrey frowned. "The spell to change back had the phrase _'Be_   
_once more in mortal guise.'_ Since your original form is supposed to have   
a tail, it must have been regenerated then." He gave Vejiita a glance. "I   
didn't mean to bring it back." 

Vejiita just grunted and stared at the pod, not wanting to   
acknowledge the existence of the fae. Bulma rolled her eyes and gave   
Gallifrey a smile. "That meant 'Thank you.' in Vejiita." 

"Can you give all the Saiya-jiin back their tails, Gallifrey-san?"   
Goten stared at the fae, his eyes wide with hope. 

"Er..." 

"Don't be such a dork, Goten-kun," Trunks scoffed. "With the   
moon back, one Saiya-jiin with a tail is one too many. Do you want to be a   
bloodthirsty Oozaru?" 

"But Trunks-kun, I want to have my tail back!" Goten whined. "I   
have wanted it back for a long time. I think it would be cool to have   
one." 

"Well, when I get my magick restored, I can try, Goten-san."   
Gallifrey spoke quietly. "But it will be awhile before that happens." 

Goten just nodded excitedly. "Arigato, Gallifrey-san!" 

A flash of light brought their attention back to the pod in front   
of them. Everyone watched with baited breath as a thin strip of light   
started to form, crawling slowly down the middle of the pod. The light   
got brighter as the crack got wider. Soon, the room was engulfed in the   
blinding light. 

Once it faded, and everyone cleared their vision, they saw that   
the pod had completely split in two, and there was a space about a foot   
in width that allowed them to see inside. Gallifrey stepped forward,   
and pulled the halves open more, ripping the sides open. "Let me help you,   
sister." 

A small hand reached out, and Gallifrey grasped it, pulling the figure into a   
sitting position. Everyone was silent as the newest fae entered the world and looked   
around. "Hello."   
*****************   
_So there! The next fae has arrived. Next time, we find out who she actually is! Let me know what you think so far. I know the spells Gallifrey-kun casts are rather cheesy, but they work, ne? Oh well. Ja matta ne! Gie-chan_


	8. The New Fae and You::Love at Capsule Cor...

Yosei--Chapter Eight   
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Unless they are. Then they're mine. Greetings, everyone! Sorry about the lateness of the chapter. Things were hectic for awhile, and, well, I'm just a lazy bum. This chapter had been written for awhile, but I had to actually sit down and type it. You know how that goes. So, anyway, here's chapter 8. It's a long chapter, about 75k, but my loyal readers know I'm rather infamous about that kind of thing. (My longest chapter is in ATTR--at about 120k!) Lots of stuff happens, so I won't babble on for longer than necessary *grin* Make sure you leave a review! I like to hear what you think...I got a pitiful response last time, and I'm not the type to really care for reviews, but still...it made me a little upset. So make me happy! Gie-chan (slight note: in the beginning, the fae are speaking in an Older English, that's why it is in italics. They'll switch to commonspeak soon enough. Amazing how it sounds normal! *grin* Gie) 

**YOSEI--Chapter 8**

A small hand reached out, and Gallifrey grasped it, pulling the   
figure into a sitting position. Everyone was silent as the newest fae   
enter the world and looked around. _"Hello."_

Gallifrey smiled at his newly awakened sister. _"Hello, sister. It's_   
_nice to have you back. I'm Gallifrey."_

She nodded, a small smile tracing her lips. She ran a small hand   
through her thick mane of white hair, trying to orient herself after   
sleeping for so long. "_Tan'ne. Is it time for the Gathering already? "_   
She glanced around confusedly. "_But this isn't the same room. Where_   
_are the others?"_

_ "No, this isn't." _ He shook his head sadly, a streak of sadness   
flashing across his tanned features. _"We were moved from the_   
_saferoom. The others--the other are dead, Tan'ne. Only you, me, and_   
_two other pods survived out long sleep."_

Tan'ne finally noticed the other occupants of the room, sucking in   
a sharp breath. _"Why are there mortals among us? Who are they?" _ Her   
eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

_"They are the ones that discovered our saferoom, and moved the_   
_surviving pods into their dwellings."_

_ "They were the ones that killed our kin?" _ Tan'ne's eyes went wide,   
and she sat up a little straighter. 

_"No, they were not the ones." _Gallifrey quickly clarified her. 

_"They just found us in that state. The others were dead when they_   
_discovered the rooms. They don't mean any harm,"_ he paused and gave   
Vejiita a quick glance, _"unless you give them a reason for harm."_

Bulma had been following their dialogue, which was spoken in an   
older English, and realized that it was time for someone to speak up.   
She stepped forward and extended her hand in friendship. _"Hello. My_   
_name's Bulma." _ She pointed out the rest. _"This is my husband, Vejiita;_   
_my son, Trunks and his friend, Goten, and my daughter, Bura." _ She   
turned back to the new fae. _"You're at Capsule Corporation, and my_   
_home."_

Tan'ne wasn't listening to Bulma, she was staring at Bura. She   
hopped off the table, and floating a little off the ground, she moved   
closer to the female Saiya-jiin. _"Is she fae, Gallifrey?" _ Tan'ne walked   
around Bura, examining her. _"She looks like one of Oberon's Children,_   
_but something is not right."_

The male fae shook his head. _"No, she is mortal, but my magicks_   
_gave her that appearance. I healed an injury of hers and had to delve_   
_into my soul magicks. to finish."_

_ "Soul magicks? Aren't those for..."_

He cut her off. _ "Yes, they are. But I had no choice. My magick_   
_was depleted, and her injury was my fault."_

Tan'ne nodded understanding. _"I see."_ She gave the others a   
_glance and frowned, her lips curling downward. _"Something is not right."   
She turned toward the three males, and moved closer to them with her   
black and white tiger-striped wings. She paused in front of Vejiita.   
_"You are not human, mortal."_ She turned her gaze to Trunks and Goten,   
scrutinizing them with her magenta eyes. _"Neither are you two."_ Her   
nose wrinkled in confusion and distaste. She turned toward Gallifrey.   
_"How can humans smell like an animal?" _ She rested her gaze once again   
on Trunks. 

Trunks looked slightly miffed under her scrutiny. "We are not   
completely human, that's why. Goten and I are half Saiya-jiin." 

_ "Lord Oberon has placed us in the land of the Kitsune?"_

Gallifrey nodded. _"Yes. At the time, the people of this area were_   
_a peace-loving race, and honored our kin in a righteous manner. Lord_   
_Oberon more than likely thought we would come to the least amount of_   
_harm in this area."_

Tan'ne smiled and switched to Japanese. "Then by all means, I   
must honor our brethren in his homeland by speaking his language." 

Bura was getting antsy. She wasn't understanding what the   
conversation was about. "Mama, what's going on?" She tugged on the   
older woman's arm to get her attention. Her tail twitched agitatedly. 

Tan'ne saw the twitch and moved closer to Bura, her eyes wide in   
realization of the tail. She grabbed the furry object, bringing it closer   
to her for inspection. "Tail? Why does she have a tail? It looks feline   
in nature." She gave it a few tugs in experimentation. 

"Owww!!" Bura yelped, and tried to pull her tail from the fae's   
tight grasp. "That's mine!" 

Vejiita started to growl. "Never touch a Saiya-jiin's tail, yosei,   
Unless you want your life to become forfeit." He thrashed his tail once   
for emphasis, and re-wrapped it around his waist securely. His growl   
became louder as Bura's cries grew louder. 

Tan'ne raised a thin eyebrow and let go of Bura's tail. "All right."   
She moved closer to Vejiita. "Shall I pull your tail, then?" Vejiita just   
snorted in response, and turned away. 

Gallifrey sighed, shaking his head. "Tan'ne, please." 

She gave her fellow fae a glance and shrugged her shoulders. "If   
you insist." She moved around the room, the pale blue dress on her small   
frame swirling around her legs, as if moving on its own accord. "There is   
an abundance of iron in this room, is there not?" She glanced at the   
door, scowling in distaste. 

Gallifrey nodded. "Yes. The humans still use it for many things." 

"What's wrong with iron? It's a inexpensive, heavy-duty metal   
that can be used to build many things. It's in abundance everywhere."   
Bulma rapped her knuckles on the wall, and watched with wide eyes as   
both Gallifrey and Tan'ne clutched at their ears, letting out sounds of   
pain. 

"Okaasan, don't." Trunks held her hand, stopping her from making   
the noise. "Iron is lethal to yosei." 

Tan'ne rubbed her ears, trying to relieve the nauseous ringing.   
"How did you know this, youngling?" She frowned. 

"My Mythology class had a section on Medieval England, and we   
covered all the stories and aspects of the Fae," Trunks replied, Goten   
nodding in agreement. He gave her an appraising eye. "You're not an elf,   
like Gallifrey. Are you a sprite? Or a nymph of some kind?" 

She smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips. "No, youngling, I'm not   
a nymph. Although, the small female could have used their healing   
magicks earlier, I suppose." She glanced at Bura for a second. "No, I'm   
a Sylph, youngling. My name is Tan'ne." 

He nodded. "Trunks. I was close with the sprite, then." 

"Close, yes, but not correct." She crossed her arms and glanced   
around the room with a restless eye. "This is all fine and good, but I   
must be off. Things to do, fae to see, mortals to pester, you know how   
it goes." She uncrossed her arms and walked over to the door. 

Bulma looked startled. "Go? Go where?" 

"Does it matter?" She shrugged her shoulders, and turned to   
Gallifrey. "Are you coming, brother?" 

He blinked a few times, and gave Bura a glance. But he just shook   
his head. "No, sister, not yet. Not until the other two pods hatch, and I   
still need to rectify my mistakes." 

"You are an admirable one, brother. I can see why Lord Oberon   
made you our leader." She smiled at Gallifrey. "But I do not need such   
leading, for I can take care of myself." She gave Vejiita a glance, looking   
him up and down once. "But I will welcome anyone coming with me." 

"He certainly will not!" Bulma fumed, crossing her arms in a huff. 

"Sister, perhaps it be best to stay, at least until the other two   
pods open," Gallifrey suggested. "Then the four of us can set out for   
Avalon, to see the rest of Oberon's Children." He smiled sadly. "I have a   
feeling they forgot about us when the Gathering began." 

Tan'ne frowned. "But I do not wish to remain within these walls   
of death, brother." She glanced at her hands and frowned even deeper.   
"My magick is at an all-time low. These walls are not helping you in your   
recharge as well, Gallifrey. There isn't even any sunshine down here!" 

Bura let out a large yawn. "Well, it's night time right now,   
Tan'ne-san." She turned to her father and yawned again. "Papa, will you   
tuck me in?" 

Vejiita looked startled. He hadn't expected Bura to talk to him   
due to his earlier actions, for awhile. "If you want." 

She nodded and wrapped her thin arms around his heavily muscled   
one, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Of course, Papa." She sighed,   
a happy smile gracing her pretty features. 

The Saiya-jiin Prince just stared at his offspring for a few   
moments, keeping his surprise completely hidden from outside viewing.   
He blinked, gave Bulma a glance, and led Bura from the room. As they   
were leaving, Bura's tail wound itself around Vejiita's, in a tight embrace.   
You could see the Prince jump slightly at the intimate contact, but he   
soon relaxed, and returned the embrace willingly. 

Bulma smiled at the father and daughter pair, knowing that things   
will turn out for the best with their bond. She turned back around and   
studied the pair of fae in front of her. Gallifrey looked fairly relaxed,   
and she noticed that he was staring off into space, a small smile on his   
features as well. She turned her gaze to the newest addition, Tan'ne and   
studied the female. She seemed to be fairly confident in her stance, but   
Bulma knew how to read a person; living with Vejiita for so long gave her   
ample opportunity to study body language. The yosei was calm and   
confident on the outside, but was fairly nervous and unsettled inside.   
The set of antennae on her head were constantly twitching, and her   
brightly colored wings seemed to be restless--they never not as still as   
her male counterpart. Her fingers were tapping against the light blue   
material of her dress--a sure sign of nervous energy at work. 

She smiled a little brighter. "Well, since you're going to be   
staying for a little while, at least the night, why don't we show you to a   
guest room?" 

"That would be most generous of you, Bulma-san," Gallifrey   
nodded, smiling at his hostess. 

"Trunks," Bulma turned to her lavender-haired son, "Can you show   
Gallifrey and Tan'ne to a room on the guest wing? I need to find   
Tashi-san and tell him of the night's events." 

"Sure, Kaasan." Trunks nodded He turned to the two fae. "If you   
would follow me." They nodded and Trunks led the way, with Goten   
trailing behind the pair. 

Bulma let out a sigh, the smile slowly falling from her mouth.   
"How do I explain to Tashi about tonight? The pods have mythological   
creatures in them--and one turned my daughter into one!" She sighed   
once more, and rubbed her forehead, turning off the light as she left. 

**** 

Trunks led the processional through the many halls; the group was   
rather quiet. Tan'ne was staring at the form of Trunks, who was directly   
ahead of her. She smirked, and tossed her long white hair over her   
shoulder. "Tell me, youngling, what are Saiyan?" 

Trunks glanced behind him, quirking a questioning lavender   
eyebrow at her. "Trunks. And it's pronounced Sigh-yah-zgen. Three   
syllables. Don't say it the other way in front of my father. He'll get   
upset." 

"Or, more upset than he already is." Goten added with a smirk. 

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Why did you want to know?" 

"Just curious, youngling." Trunks grunted at her name for him.   
"Your scent is unique; it's something I've never encountered before--I   
can smell the human, but the other part is almost animalistic." 

"That's more than likely because Saiya-jiin are not of this world."   
Trunks smirked as he walked. He spared a glance at the two fae for   
their reaction to his words. Gallifrey seemed slightly surprised, but   
Tan'ne gave him an encouraging smile. Her eyes seemed almost...excited?   
"My father, Vejiita, and Goten's father, Son Goku, are the last remaining   
full-blooded Saiya-jiin, an alien warrior race from Vejiita-sei. The planet   
is destroyed now. Me, Bura, Goten and his brother, Gohan, are all half   
Saiya-jiin. Gohan-san has a daughter, Pan, who is quarter Saiya-jiin." 

"I can smell the difference from you two and the older male. But   
tell me, youngling, why does the male and the female fae have feline tails,   
and you two do not?" 

"Well," Goten rubbed his head. "We were all born with tails, but   
had them removed for the planet's safety. Because when a Saiya-jiin has   
their tail, they have the ability to transform in an Oozaru, a giant ape, in   
the light of a full moon." 

"And this is a bad thing?" Tan'ne asked, amused. 

"Yes, it is. We don't have the ability to control that form; it   
increases your strength by ten times, and the animalistic urges and   
instincts rule over any logic that may exist." He nodded to Goten.   
"Goten, Bura and I have never transformed into Oozaru, but Gohan   
Tousan, and Goku-san have. And Tousan is the only one that can control   
the form, or at least he could when he was younger. He hasn't had his   
tail in over twenty years." Trunks frowned a little bit. He had forgotten   
about the ability to turn into the Oozaru form, and worried that his   
father, now that he hand Bura had their tails back, would remember his   
earlier lessons in control. 

"You are were-creatures?" Gallifrey blinked, startled by this   
news. He turned to Goten. "And you want this ability for destruction,   
Goten-san?" 

"Well, that comes with it, but I don't mind." Goten shrugged and   
smiled. "besides, if we get out of control we have the universe's most   
powerful warriors residing here on Chikyuu." 

Tan'ne turned to Trunks, hiking a thin eyebrow. "Are you included   
in that number, youngling?" 

Trunks blushed a little but nodded. "Well, I haven't been training   
seriously in a while, but I guess so. Both me and Goten are." 

"I'd like to see an example of such warrior prowess some time,   
youngling." Tan'ne eyes the purple-haired senshi, her magenta eyes   
taking in every muscle. "But not now. Now I just want..." She paused in   
front of a set of double doors. She put her hand on the doors, but drew   
it away with a hiss. Iron. "Youngling, what is behind this door?" 

Trunks turned around at her question. "My name is Trunks." 

"What is behind these doors, youngling?" Tan'ne repeated   
herself, ignoring Trunks request. 

He sighed and shook his head, moving over to a black panel next to   
the door. He punched a few buttons. "It's a botanical garden. Tropical   
forest." 

"Open it." Tan'ne's eyes lit up at the mention of the forest.   
"Please." 

Gallifrey smiled. "Sounds pleasant, sister?" 

"Hopefully, it is." The three waited as Trunks pushed a few more   
buttons, and the sliver doors slid open silently, letting a puff of wet air   
hit them. The four walked in, and were welcomed by large clusters of   
green trees, and dense underbrush. A light mist seemed to surround   
the area. It was rather quiet within, lending to the peaceful nature they   
received when entering the room. Tan'ne stepped forward quickly and   
moved up to one cluster of trees, her small hands running up and down   
the rough bark. "It's like a miniature forest within this room!" She   
stooped low and brushed her fingers over a few leaves of the   
undergrowth, and a small flower opened up for her, its bright yellow   
petals standing out in the blackness of the night. She stared at the   
flower, her bright eyes fixated on the silky petals. "I'll take this one,   
youngling. You can go now." 

"This one?" Trunks stared at the kneeling fae, confusion flitting   
across his features. "What do you mean?" 

"You were to show me to my room, and here it is. Thank you."   
She stood and glanced at Trunks, giving him a small smile and a nod   
before disappearing into the lush foliage, the dark embracing her   
swiftly. 

Gallifrey smiled knowingly. His sister would be happy here for   
awhile. He looked around, taking in the view. He saw that the ceiling was   
completely made of glass to let the sun warm and nourishing rays in--one   
panel was open, and he could barely feel the breeze ruffle through his   
hair and across the sensitive membranes of his wings. "Are there more   
rooms like this one, Trunks-san?" 

"Well," The half Saiya-jiin scratched his head. "There's this one,   
the Rainforest garden. We have a plains, deciduous forest, and   
coastline." 

"I'd like to see the forest, if possible." 

"Sure." The three left the rainforest and moved into a new hall,   
where they stopped in front of an identical set of doors. Trunks opened   
the door using the keypad on the wall, and stepped in. "This is the   
forest, Gallifrey." 

Gallifrey turned around slowly, his bright green eyes soaking in   
the sights and his nose taking in the smells of the tall trees. He sighed   
blissfully and nodded. "If possible, I'd like to stay here. It won't be too   
much trouble, will it?" 

Trunks shook his head. "I don't think so. These rooms are here   
for the scientists' use, and for relaxation. Not many people come in,   
except for the ones that take care of them. I'll let Kaasan know where   
you and the other yosei are residing." He paused. "Did you need   
anything before we take off for the night?" 

"No, I don't think so," Gallifrey shook his head, taking another   
long look around his new quarters before letting his gaze rest on the   
demi Saiya-jiin. "Thank you for generosity. I know we've been a surprise   
to you and your own. I apologize for any trouble or problems that may   
have arose from my awakening, and my future kin's arrival." The fae   
bowed humbly. 

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be the same if there wasn't something   
going on around here." Trunks smirked. "Just watch yourself around any   
humans. since you can't put up a glamour to protect your wings." A   
thought came to him. "Actually, I'm going to put a lockout on both   
garden rooms, so no unauthorized personnel can access them, okay?" 

"Thank you again. Your kindness and generosity is most   
appreciated." Gallifrey smiled warmly at him. 

"No problem." He turned to his best friend and nodded his head.   
"C'mon, Goten-kun, let's leave him alone. I've got to find Kaasan." 

"Hai, Trunks-kun. Good night, Gallifrey-san." Goten waved to the   
fae, and followed his fellow senshi out the room. 

**** 

Bulma wandered through the labs, looking for her head geneticist.   
She found him in a small office, going over paperwork. "I had hoped you   
left already, Tashi-san." 

The older man blinked, startled by the silent approach of his   
boss. "No, not yet, Bulma-san. I wanted to finish up some loose ends   
before tomorrow morning." He stared into the tired face of his   
employer and frowned slightly. "I think you're the one that needs to go   
to bed, Bulma-san." 

She shrugged and fell into a chair across from him. "That's not a   
bad idea, actually. I will pretty soon." 

He watched her face a little bit longer before smiling . He   
continued. "Did you discover anything of interest in that open pod?" 

She blinked, remembering the last time she saw him was before   
Gallifrey found her working on his pod. "I played in goo for quite awhile,   
but that's not what I came to talk to you about, Tashi." 

"What is it?" 

She frowned, trying to maneuver the right words to say into the   
right positions so her explanation would sound...right. "Well, just to let   
you know, the second pod opened. This time it was a female." 

His eyes widened in surprise. "You saw it open?" 

"Yes." 

"Where is it...she now? Did it run away like the last one?" He,   
too, saw the surveillance tapes of Gallifrey's pod opening. He did not   
know, however, of his subsequent return. 

"No, she did not. She is still in the building--with Trunks and   
Goten at the moment, being shown to a guest room. Along with the male   
from the first pod." 

"He returned?" Tashi's eyes were wide in excitement. He   
thought he was lost to the wind for sure. "Tell me, Bulma-san, what are   
they like?" 

'Well, they're actually a lot like a human, Tashi. They've got   
higher levels of reasoning--they can think on their own and hold normal,   
intelligent conversations. They have a different family structure, as far   
as I could tell, but all in all, they're practically human." She paused. "But   
they're not. They're...different." 

Tashi was confused. "Different?" 

She nodded. "Different." She closed her eyes, her purple   
eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "Tell me, Tashi, do you   
believe in magic?" 

"Magic? As in hocus-pocus, or as in illusion?" 

"The hocus-pocus kind." 

He scratched his head in confusion. "Not for a long time,   
Bulma-san. Being a scientist, both you and I know that magic doesn't   
exist. It's impossible. The whole trick of it all is specifically combined   
chemical reactions and oddities in nature reacting to other substances." 

She opened her eyes. "What would you say if I told you magic   
does exist?" 

He paused, his chocolate-brown eyes looking deep into her blue   
eyes. "If you approached me in the beginning with that question, before   
I met your husband, I'd say you ate some of that goo, Bulma-san. But..."   
he let out a sigh. "But now, now I will give you the benefit of the doubt.   
Can you explain?" 

"Not really." She smiled weakly at her scientist and friend. "But   
I'm going to give you what I know. Please use that benefit and hear me   
out, okay?" 

"Okay." He nodded slowly. 

She started out with the morning's events, and Bura's story about   
her dream. "That's when you came upstairs and told us about the first   
pod's opening." Tashi was quiet and just nodded. Bulma continued on.   
"Nothing really happened until after I went to go work on the open pod."   
She then explained Gallifrey's startling her, and Trunks, Goten and   
Vejiita's entrance into everything. Tashi's eyes got wide as she told him   
about their transformation into trees, Bura's rescue of her father, then   
of Gallifrey, and her subsequent healing. 

Tashi interrupted her with a hand. "Wait a minute. You're   
throwing a lot at me, Bulma-san. I'm following you to a point, but I want   
to know one thing: What is he? You said he's humanoid in shape, but not.   
And by your story, he has abnormal...abilities. Do you know what he is?" 

She nodded. "Yes. He's a Yosei. Fae, Faerie, Oberon's Children,   
the Fair Folk, whatever you want to call them. And she is one, as well.   
As are the two unopened pods." 

"Yosei?" He looked at her with wide, unblinking eyes. "As in the   
characters of Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer's Night Dream?' Puck,   
Titania? They're real?" 

"More than likely, yes. Gallifrey had mentioned Avalon, and   
Oberon, a few times so I imagine that they're real, as well." 

"Gallifrey?" 

"That's the male yosei's name. Actually, to be completely true,   
Gallifrey is an elf, and Tan'ne, the female, is a sylph, or a large sprite. I   
don't know what the other two pods contain. We'll find out when they   
open." 

"Do you know why they were underground in the first place?" 

She thought a moment. "Actually, I don't. I know that they knew   
what they were in, but didn't know the exact location. And they called it   
the 'saferoom.' So it maybe was to protect them from something? And I   
believe they were supposed to be awakened or released from their pods   
when something called the 'Gathering' took place." She shook her head.   
"Other than that, I don't know. Or why they were the only ones to   
survive and the other did not." 

"That is one hell of a story, Bulma-san." Tashi leaned back in his   
chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure you didn't eat any of   
that goo?" He peeked out from under his hand. 

She caught his teasing tone and rolled her eyes. "Maybe if I feed   
some to you, you'll understand." 

"I guess I'll just have to see it to believe it. Yosei, hmm?" He   
shook his head in disbelief. "Do they mean any harm?" 

Bulma shook her head. "None that I can see. So far, they've been   
rather quiet, except for that episode with Gallifrey and the trees, but   
Vejiita brought that on to himself for not reining in his temper." She   
stood up. "Well, I'm going to go check on Bura, then head to bed. Go   
home, Tashi-san. Everything will still be here in the morning. Including   
the yosei and the pods." 

He nodded. "All right, Bulma-san." He followed her out the door,   
and turned the light off behind him. "Do I get to meet them tomorrow?" 

She nodded. "I'll try to get them in here for a general exam. 

Gallifrey will probably cooperate, but I'm not sure about Tan'ne. And I'd   
like to have B-chan examined, as well. I want to find out truly how much   
she has changed." 

They waved to each other and went their separate ways for the   
night. 

********* 

Trunks sighed as the door closed behind the pair of Saiya-jiin,   
leaving them alone in the hallway. "So what's next, Trunks?" 

"Well, I go find Kaasan and let her know that the yosei have taken   
over and made themselves at home in the Garden rooms." He yawned   
wide. "Then I collapse on my bed. Come on, Goten, I'm tired." 

Goten nodded and ambled alongside his best friend. "I suppose I   
better call Kaasan and let her know what's going on. I don't think   
Bulma-san called her earlier." Trunks just grunted. He gave his   
purple-haired friend a sidelong look, and crossed his arms behind his   
head. "So, what do you think of them?" 

Trunks shrugged his shoulders non-committally. "Dunno. I was   
pretty mad at Gallifrey for turning me into a tree, but I guess I can't be   
too mad at him for long, since he did heal B-chan. I wish the female   
would stop calling be that name, though." 

"Oh, yeah," Goten had a silly smile on his face, his eyes staring   
off into space. "B-chan was healed, all right." 

"Knock it off, Goten!" Trunks scowled, a growl rumbling in the   
back of his throat. He whacked the blushing male next to him in the   
arm. "That's my _seven year old sister_ you're lusting after!" 

"But you gotta admit, Trunks, your sister is a hot babe!" He   
ducked at the swing intended for his nose, instead feeling it flow by his   
ear. He started to run down the hall. "Well, I'm right, ne?" 

Trunks let out a snarl and chased after him. "How would I know?   
I don't think of my sister as a hot babe!" 

"Well I should hope not, Trunks." Bulma stood in a doorway with   
her arms crossed. "If your father heard that, you would not survive the   
beating he would inflict." 

"Whatever, Kaasan," Trunks rolled his eyes, coming to a stop next   
to her, but not before leveling a death glare worthy of his father at his   
friend. "I was trying to protect B-chan from the wandering baka hentai,   
Goten." He sighed when Goten just blew a raspberry. "Anyway, I wanted   
to tell you that the two yosei have taken over the Gardens. The female   
is in the Rainforest, and the male is in the Deciduous Forest." 

"Why are they in there?" 

"Well, I think they liked the scenery better in those rooms.   
Something about natural habitat, maybe?" Trunks just shrugged his   
indifference. "Anyway, I placed lockouts on them so no one else can   
access the rooms without the right password." 

"And what is that?" 

He smirked. "Yosei." 

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Clever." She nodded and beamed at her   
son. "Good decision, Trunks-chan! Soon you'll be taking over the company   
for me, and I can retire to the Bahamas!" She ruffled her son's short   
hair. "I knew you inherited my smarts! I keep telling your father that   
you're more than just a pretty face!" 

He smirked, showing just from who he got his 'pretty face.' "Of   
course, I'm perfect. Brains, Brawn, and a face to go with them.   
Perfection in its finest form." 

"And an ego to match!" Bulma laughed. "So if you're such a   
man-stud, why don't you have a girlfriend?" 

"Um...I just haven't...found the right one." A blush crept across   
his high cheekbones. 

"It's not like they haven't tried to get in his pants, Bulma-san,"   
Goten shook his head. "The girls at school drop like flies when he   
glances at them." 

"Yeah, well, that's just all flirting stuff, nothing serious. It's   
really annoying." 

"Then why do you encourage it?" 

"I don't, Goten!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair,   
fisting it in his lavender locks. "It's just that they take everything I do   
and say wrong." He shook his head, knowing he'd never win that   
argument against his best friend. He threw a glare at Bulma, who was   
trying hard to smother her giggles, but not succeeding. "I'm going to   
bed. Good night, Kaasan." 

"Sleep well, Trunks-chan." Bulma smiled, pulling him in for a hug. 

He allowed her the affection, with a sigh and a roll of the eyes.   
"I'm getting a little old for this, don't you think?" 

"A son is never too old or too mature for affection from his   
mother." Goten quoted, a smile on his face. He threw his arms around   
Bulma, lifting her up in the air, and eliciting a squeal from the smaller   
female. He put her down and gave her a mushy peck on the cheek. "At   
least that's what my Kaasan pounds into my head with her frying pan." 

"That's your mother, for you. 'Nite, Kaasan." He waved and   
walked down the hall. Goten waved as well, and followed him. 

He stopped after a moment and turned to the black-haired male   
next to him. "Go on ahead, I forgot to tell Kaasan something." 

He nodded. "I'm going to go call mine, okay?" trunks nodded and   
turned back around, heading in the direction he left. 

He found Bulma in the same doorway, her arms crossed and a   
secret smile lighting her face. "You know, you don't have to put up a   
front for Goten-kun. He's practically your brother." She opened up her   
arms. 

Trunks blushed and moved into her embrace, enclosing her in one   
of his own, holding her tight to him. "I know, but I just want to..." 

"You'll always be my little boy, ne?" She smiled tenderly at him,   
as he pecked her on the cheek. 

"Always." He returned her smile and walked down the hallway to   
his room. "Good night, Mama." 

"Good night, Trunks-chan." 

*****   
Vejiita was silent as he walked alongside Bura, her arm looped   
around his in a rather tight grip. He didn't know what she was   
thinking--did she hate him for hitting her with his ki, almost ending   
her...her life prematurely? Or did she fear him now, and his power, and   
the power he passed down to her? 

Their training session this morning and afternoon was a pleasant   
experience for the Prince. Sure, he had trained Trunks, and   
consequently Goten, but he wasn't completely confident in his ability to   
train a female--especially his flesh and blood. Trunks was easy to train.   
He just used the same training methods that were used on him by his   
father and trainers--beat him mercilessly until you're unconscious, or   
learn how to defend yourself. Trunks caught on rather quickly,   
surprising him, only needing a few hard beating to learn the tough lesson. 

But a girl is a different matter, especially the one that seemed to   
be a mirror image of his mate. His weak, human mate. Hi methods   
should, in theory, have been the same; for they were on Vejiita-sei. A   
senshi is a senshi, be they male or female. All Saiya-jiin were trained in   
the same manner, and if they were unable to undertake the vicious   
methods, they were killed. The thrill of battle ran thick in all Saiya-jiin   
veins, the bloodlust driving each warrior to become better and stronger.   
He found it thriving in Trunks, and in the mild-mannered Goten, but   
would his blood run in his daughter? Or would his mate's weak, human   
blood? Bura definitely had her looks, but once in awhile, he would see a   
snatch of himself--usually when she was upset. 

So, he started off slow, trying to gauge what her small body could   
and could not withstand. But Bura surprised him, showing a high   
tolerance to the training. She immediately learned how to block a punch,   
and began to retaliate. Although she never got anything through his   
defenses, her valiant attempt impressed him to no end. She showed to   
be have more Saiya-jiin running through her heart than Trunks. It   
elevated the love for his small Princess to the utmost peak of his heart. 

And the look of shock on Trunks and Goten's face when Bura   
opened the door would give him a fond memory for a long time. 

"Papa? What are you thinking?" 

He glanced, startled at the female on his arm. He let out a grunt.   
"Never mind, brat." 

She smiled and blinked her blue eyes. "Are we going to train again   
tomorrow, Papa?" 

Vejiita stared at her, very surprised at her question. After a   
moment, he recovered and turned his head, facing away from her. "You   
may join me if you so wish." They arrived at Bura's bedroom. 

She opened the door, releasing his arm at the same time. "I had   
fun today, Papa! I want to do it again." She moved to a dresser, and   
opening it, stared into the drawer with a frown. She pulled out a set of   
pajamas and frowned even deeper. "These aren't going to fit me   
anymore." 

Vejiita frowned as well. "Then don't wear anything." 

"Papa!" 

"Fine!" He grunted, scowling slightly. "I'll go see if the Onna has   
something for you." 

Bura squealed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a   
wet kiss on his cheek. Her wings came around, adding to the embrace.   
"Thank you, Papa!" 

"Che." He stalked out of the room, more to hide the smile   
covering his normally fierce features, than the displeasure of the   
affection. That smile was what greeted Bulma as the two met each   
other in the hall near their bedroom. 

"What's that smile for, Vejiita?" Bulma's own smile grew as she   
questioned him. "Is it for me?" 

The smile immediately disappeared, the old scowl returning. "No."   
He opened their bedroom door, and stormed in. "The brat needs   
night-time clothing." 

Bulma sighed. _Sometimes..._ "Let's see what I can find." She   
looked through a couple dresser drawers, sorting out different items.   
"Well, the biggest obstacle are those wings. I got lucky with that   
backless t-shirt." She found a pair of flannel bottoms and an old t-shirt.   
She grabbed a scissors from a different drawer and cut out the back of   
the shirt, making sure to leave enough material to hold its shape. She   
folded them up, along with the rest she pulled from her drawers. "Tell   
B-chan to tear up the other ones, as well." 

Vejiita grunted and picked up the pile and the scissors. Before   
leaving completely, he paused in the doorway, turning around to stare at   
Bulma with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"What?" Bulma found it to be rather disconcerting, and she   
shifted under his hot gaze. 

He slowly approached her and stopped, his face inches from hers.   
Bulma could feel his warm breath on her nose. She watched as his   
features softened slightly, and he bent down slightly to capture her lips   
in a breath-taking kiss. She melted under that touch and didn't even   
jump when she felt his tail curl around her calf, squeezing her gently.   
She moaned into his lips, her arms coming around his neck to bury her   
hands in his thick hair. 

He released her lips, and studied her blissful expression once   
more. "That was for you." He turned around and walked out the door,   
closing it behind him softly. 

The purple-haired genius let out a sigh. "I swear, one of these   
days I'm going to understand that Saiya-jiin!"   


Bura was struggling with her shirt when Vejiita returned. He set   
the new clothes on the foot of her bed, and pulled the neck of the   
offending shirt over her head. "Thank you, Papa. I was having   
problems." 

Vejiita just grunted. "There are your clothes. Use the scissors   
to make the others fit." He turned around and started to walk away. 

"Papa! I thought you were going to tuck me in?" 

He turned around and took in the image of his youngest child.   
She stood in the middle of the room, her face framed by her   
newly-tipped ears, eyes bordering on pleading for his presence. She held   
the shirt she wore against her chest, the swell of her newly-developed   
breasts visible. Her green and purple wings fluttered every once in   
awhile, stirring her long lair. He saw her tail, his legacy to her, twitch   
and corkscrew in an anxious manner. Something was bothering her...is it   
my leaving? "Fine, brat. Get dressed." 

She smiled brightly, the anxiousness disappearing. She picked up   
the top shirt off her bed, which was the one that Bulma had already   
altered. She pulled the top over her head, letting it sit around her neck.   
"Can you help me, Papa? I'm not used to these wings yet." 

"Can you curl them together, like how they were before?" he said   
with a sigh. 

"Maybe." She concentrated, and slowly the four sections rolled in   
on themselves. "It's hard." 

Vejiita quickly pulled the shirt over her shoulders and down to her   
waist, making sure that the new wings were on the outside of the   
material. "Let them go." They immediately sprang out, waving back and   
forth. 

Bura panted slightly, the exertion of such an act tiring her out.   
"That hurt a lot. I don't think they're supposed to move that way." She   
pushed her arms through the appropriate holes. 

"As the yosei tomorrow." Vejiita suggested. He picked up the   
flannel pants and with a ki-lit finger, poked a tail-sized hole in the back.   
He handed her the item of clothing and she quickly pulled it on. 

"Thank you, Papa." She crawled into her bed and under the   
covers, but remained sitting up. She stared at her father, who had set   
down next to her. "You know, Papa, I'm not mad at you. For earlier, with   
Gallifrey-san." He opened his mouth to say something, but she just   
shook her head, putting a small hand over it. "I know why you were mad   
at him, Papa. But I just couldn't let him get hurt. He's my friend, and   
you said to always protect my friends and family." She crawled out of   
the covers and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in the   
muscular grooves. "But I can be mad at you. I love you, Papa!" 

Vejiita was shocked beyond words. _She's not mad? But... _ His   
arms encircled her small waist on their own volition, his head leaning   
gently against the soft hair of his daughter. "I...I'm sorry, Bura. I did   
not intend for you to get hurt today. Or ever." 

She drew back, nodding. "I know, Papa." Bura crawled onto his   
lap, wrapping her long legs around his waist, her arms clutching at his   
neck. Her tail found his and curled around the matching appendage. "But   
you have to promise me, Papa. Promise not to hurt Gallifrey-san and his   
friends." Her voice hitched as she swallowed a sob. "Please, Papa." 

"I can't promise you that, Bura." Vejiita frowned, shaking his   
head slightly. She asked a lot from him... 

"Try, for me." She looked into his face, her teary-blue eyes   
pleading for his approval. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt if they   
don't have to." 

Vejiita sighed, knowing he could not argue his case in the best   
court of law. "Fine. I'll try. But my patience is limited, brat. We'll see."   
He smirked at her, wiping away a hot tear from her cheek. His heart   
broke inside, seeing his actions could bring his little girl to tears. 

She smiled back, her eyes drying. "Thank you, Papa!" She gave   
him a bone-crushing hug and kissed the tip of his widow's peak. She   
crawled off him and back under the covers. 

The Prince grunted and stood up. "Go to sleep, brat. Tomorrow   
will be a busy day." 

"Are we going to train tomorrow, Papa?" 

"Hn. You need to adjust to you new body. I will not be easy on   
you." He warned her, narrowing his eyes. 

She grinned right back. "You never are, Papa." She pulled up the   
covers, nestling in the warmth. "Stay with me, Papa. Until I fall asleep?" 

He sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her as her breaths   
evened out, and he felt her ki sink to an even, resting level. He reached   
out and hesitantly stroked the soft purple strands that spilled across   
her pillows, brushing a few stray strands away from her fragile   
cheekbones. His fingers ran lightly over the pointed earlobes and   
adult-looking features. She may look like an adult, but she still has a   
child's heart, and soul. A strong, Saiya-jiin soul with a human's   
compassion. Bura let out a soft sigh and murmured under her breath. 

Vejiita leaned over and brushed his lips across her forehead, resting with   
eyes closed on the knobby ridge in between her eyebrows, something else she   
inherited from him. He stood and walked toward the door, but not before pausing   
in the entrance. "I will try, for you, my little senshi. I will always try, for you." He   
turned back around and turning off the lights, left the room to retire to his own. 

***********   
So, how's that? Lots of tender and mushy moments, and a little information. How do you like Tan'ne (pronounced Tan-nay)? And the day finally *ended*!! *grin* I'm bad about that kind of thing. I think I have, in ATTR, one day spanning 10 chapters Oh well. Whatcha gonna do, ne? Speaking of A Tail To Remember, or affectionately known as ATTR, I'm going through the chapters and reloading them. I've gone through and reworded parts, added or deleted, etc. It makes it look cleaner and more, well, like a regular book. I added the disclaimer at the beginning, along with a glossary/explanation. So, check it out and let me know how ya like the changes. Gie-chan 

Oh, BTW--If you want me to let you know about updates, leave your email, or send a request to phowah@cs.com. I understand everyone doesn't have the Support Services option. Just let me know, and I can do something! Angie 


End file.
